Everytime
by JuicyBabe
Summary: All She Ever Wanted Was To Be Happy But Now Her Happiness Is Gone. It Left As He Walked Out The Door And Out Of Her Life. Author's Note 02-07. :0)
1. Prolouge

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: I am not in any way affiliated with Hilary Duff or Disney. I do not own these characters they are the proper of Disney. I also do not own the song "Everytime" is is merely a song that came to mind when I was writing this. I am merely a fan with a love for fan fiction. (  
  
"Notice Me, Take My Hand"  
  
I had loved David Gordon for as long as I could remember. I don't remember a particular time that I hadn't. It was just something that came so natural to me that I couldn't quite grasp at what was at hand. So I kept it hidden. I never even told my best friend Miranda who was the other part of the "Three Amigos". I kept it to myself in fear that he didn't feel the same way. So I kept it hidden deep down inside, trying desperately to never let on my true feelings. That was until Rome...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie mindlessly wondered out loud to even her surprise.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lizzie leaned in and gave him the sweet kiss she had so wanted to give him for the longest time. The moment their lips met it was pure bliss to her. It was perfect.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Why Are We Strangers When"  
  
After that night on the balcony in Rome, neither of us said a word about the kiss. It was like it meant nothing to either of us, a mere nothing in the scheme of our lives. But inside it was killing me.  
  
Everything was pretty well back to normal by the time we got back to Hillridge. One thing was off though. Everything seemed awkward whenever we were around each other. Not like it mattered much. That summer I was whisked away to New York to record a cd to release sometime early in the next year. Seems m popularity from my stint with Isabella and Paolo on the IMVA's was more than I thought. Anyways back on track here. We talked occasionally on the phone and when I returned home for the weekends it was still that same awkwardness between us. I hated it.  
  
Pretty soon school would be starting and Miranda would return home from Mexico City and I would be back to school after many photoshoots and promotional stuff dealing with my album. I hoped with all of my heart that even if Gordo didn't feel the same way that things would go back to normal instead of the awkward nature. Boy was I in for a surprise...  
  
*****  
  
A/N. Short I know. But this is only the prologue so the first chapter will be longer. Watch out for it soon. ;) R-N-R please to lemme know what you think. ( 


	2. My Heart Can't Take It

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: I am not in any way affiliated with Hilary Duff or Disney. I do not own these characters they are the proper of Disney. I also do not own the song "Everytime" is merely a song that came to mind when I was writing this. I am merely a fan with a love for fan fiction.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was the day before the Lizzie and Gordo would officially start their high school careers, and to celebrate Gordo had invited Lizzie, Ethan, and Kate, (OK so inviting Kate was more Lizzie's idea than Gordo's but he went along with it.) over to this house for a going back to school pool party.  
  
Rolling out of bed Lizzie smiled to herself taking in her messy reflection in the mirror. She had just awoke from one of the many dreams she had had about Rome since they'd returned home. She laughed thinking about how her dad said she'd be grounded for the rest of the summer when it was really only 2 weeks...thankfully. She was ready to start out on a new chapter of her life, ready to take on the world and conquer it. Rome had changed something inside of Lizzie, it hadn't necessarily changed "Lizzie" but somehow now she felt confident and strong. She loved feeling she was in control of her destiny. There's was still one part of her though that hadn't felt that new confidence, the side that nagged her constantly. The side that told her she needed to be honest with Gordo and tell him how she felt. She just couldn't bring herself to do it and she hated herself for that.  
  
She finished getting ready, quickly said her goodbyes to her parents and was out the door within a half an hour of waking up. Even then, she was still late. Lizzie arrived last in true Lizzie fashion. No one could ever remember a time when Lizzie was actually on time unless a big cookie from the mall was involved. As she approached Gordo's front door she whipped the mirror out of her purse for a last minutes check to make sure she looked absolutely perfect. Gordo had been watching out the window for her arrival and just as she had whipped out her mirror he had opened the door to her surprise. She jumped, startled at the sudden motion.  
  
"Lizzie, you and that mirror, you look fine. Come on in." Gordo motioned for her.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't scare people like that. You could've given me a heart attack." Lizzie said with annoyance as she entered the Gordon household.  
  
Gordo laughed at her sudden outburst.  
  
Lizzie didn't find it very funny. "What's so funny mister?"  
  
"Oh...ummm I-I...nothing. Let's go out back to the pool. Everyone is waiting for us out there." He nodded and lead Lizzie to the pool outside.  
  
Kate looked up from her spot on the poolside; still letting her feet dangle in the perfect temperature water.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss Late." Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
Lizzie followed suite and rolled her eyes at Kate. "Hi to you too, Kate."  
  
Ethan, separating his attention from the bird feeder on a tree nearby the pool, noticed Lizzie had arrived and walked over to greet her.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. How's your summer been, with that whole music thing going on?"  
  
"Great. It's been lots of fun. Plus I get to go back to Rome in a few weeks for a concert with Isabella."  
  
Lizzie hadn't noticed the surprised and sad look on Gordo's face when she said this.  
  
Kate perked up at the mention of Rome and the thought of the fabulous shopping there. "Oh my gosh! You so have to bring me back a pair of shoes!"  
  
Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm bringing back lots of stuff for all of my friends." She finished with the oh so famous Lizzie smile.  
  
Ethan came up to Lizzie and embraced her tightly causing her to gasp for air.  
  
"W-w-what are you doing Ethan?" She asked when she was finally able to breathe.  
  
"Just giving you a hug so I can say I hugged you before you were famous." Ethan finally let go of Lizzie.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight." Lizzie moved away from Ethan to sit on a chair by the pool.  
  
"Speaking of her being famous. Lizzie sent me a copy of some of her songs that she's wrote and recorded. Anyone wanna hear them?" Kate asked getting up to find her bag.  
  
Lizzie felt her whole body go numb.  
  
"Oh I don't think that's such a great idea Kate."  
  
"Of course it is. I'm sure everyone wants to hear them." Kate pulled the cd out of her bag. "CD player?" She asked turning to a rather silent and unfocused Gordo. "Yo, earth to Gordo."  
  
"Oooh, ummm let me get it." Gordo said going inside.  
  
All the while Lizzie sat there, frozen trying to think of a way to convince Kate that it wasn't a good idea but unfortunately she knew once Kate had made up her mind about something, nothing could change it.  
  
"Hopefully no one will get it." Lizzie mumbled to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Oh, talking to myself."  
  
"Figures." Kate rolled her eyes. "Always knew you were insane."  
  
Gordo finally returned with the cd player and set it up for Kate. She carefully placed the cd inside and the music began to fill the air.  
  
You Look At Me Like You Always Do  
  
But You Don't Have A Clue  
  
You Smile At Me  
  
You Hug Me  
  
But You Don't Know I Want You  
  
You Play With Me  
  
You Flirt With Me  
  
You Tell Me All Your Secrets  
  
I'm Always The One You Run To  
  
But To You I'm Just Your Friend  
  
Don't Say I Love You  
  
Don't Say You Need Me  
  
Don't Say I Trust You  
  
My Heart Can't Take It  
  
Don't Say You Want Me  
  
Don't Say You Miss Me  
  
Don't Hurt Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Oh, No, No, No, No  
  
I've Tried My Best To Rid These Thoughts  
  
Of You And I, It's So Hard  
  
When You Come To Me I Fall Back On My Knees  
  
I've Learned To Hate Love  
  
You Kiss Me On The Cheek  
  
You Say You'll Never Make It Without Me  
  
It's Getting Harder Everyday  
  
Please Don't Say To Me...  
  
Don't Say I Love You  
  
Don't Say You Need Me  
  
Don't Say I Trust You  
  
My Heart Can't Take It  
  
Don't Say You Want Me  
  
Don't Say You Miss Me  
  
Don't Hurt Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
I Love You So Much  
  
But You Don't See Me  
  
I Hate Love  
  
Don't Say I Love You  
  
Don't Say You Need Me  
  
Don't Say I Trust You  
  
Unless You Mean It  
  
Don't Say You Want Me  
  
Don't Say You Miss Me  
  
Don't Hurt Me, No  
  
Don't Say I Love You  
  
Don't Say You Need Me  
  
Don't Say I Trust You  
  
My Heart Can't Take It  
  
Don't Say You Want Me  
  
Don't Say You Miss Me  
  
Don't Hurt Me  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
While the song was playing Gordo looked at everything but Lizzie. In his heart he knew what the song was about. Up until that moment he never knew how bad he had hurt Lizzie with never telling her exactly how he felt after Rome. As the song slowly came to an end, he stood there frozen within his thoughts. He didn't move, he couldn't think. He finally came to his senses when he noticed a pained Lizzie gracefully get up and leave the area. He quickly leapt to his feet and chased after her.  
  
"Lizzie, wait." He called after her, grabbing her arm.  
  
Lizzie's entire body was shaking from holding back the tears that were near falling.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked trying to act like she was fine.  
  
"W-wh-why are you leaving?" Gordo stumbled over his words.  
  
"Oh, ummmm, I just need to go to the bathroom." Lizzie lied.  
  
"Oh, well ummm I'm sorry then." Gordo let go of his grasp on her arm. He could tell that she was lying but he wasn't about to admit that. "I'll ummm let you go now so you can uhhhh go to the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie smiled and walked up the steps outta sight, leaving Gordo alone in the living room.  
  
"Do you know how stupid you are?" Gordo mumbled to himself.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I just thought I should put down here that I do not own the song "Don't" featured in this chapter. This song is sung and written by Kelly Clarkson and I claim no ownership to it. Just really love the song. :P 


	3. Pool Party Madness

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: I think you get it by now that I don't own these characters or the songs that are being used in it. I simply own the ideas and any made-up characters I might decide to throw in now and then. :P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie reached the bathroom and quickly shut the door trying to drown out the thoughts running rapidly through her head. Once safe inside she put her back to the door and slid gently down until she hit the floor. Then it happened, the thing she was trying so hard not to do, she cried. She had wanted to be so strong in the situation but she couldn't help but let all of the anger and frustrations go. It was all too much for her. She let out small sobs as the sadness and the overwhelming feelings over took her. Lizzie sat there for what she had guessed to be 15 minutes before she pulled herself together long enough to stand up and take a good look in the mirror.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes at the girl that greeted her on the other side of the mirror.  
  
"Oh gosh Lizzie, you look so retarded."  
  
She wiped the tears and running mascara off the best she could and reapplied her make-up so no one would know that she had totally lost it. She stared at herself in the mirror, blank of thoughts when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Uhhh Lizzie are you okay in there?"  
  
Lizzie turned her attention to the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...I uhhh just uhhhh am feeling a little light headed so ummm I'm just trying to chill out for a while." Lizzie said trying to convince herself and Gordo that she was fine.  
  
"Well why don't you come out and you can lay down on the couch or something..." Gordo could tell her was lying but he went along with it.  
  
"Ok ummm just give me a second here and I'll be out." She knew she had a limited time to pull her thoughts together.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait here." Gordo half smiled even though he knew Lizzie couldn't see.  
  
Lizzie felt the urge to beat her head on the marble sink but she decided against it because it might hurt too much.  
  
"Oh ok. Cool." She muttered.  
  
Lizzie finally got the nerve to pull herself together, at least until the party was over, she stepped out of the bathroom to find Gordo, as promised, waiting on the other side of the door for her.  
  
"Feeling better McGuire?" Gordo smiled.  
  
Lizzie had to keep herself from running down the stairs and down the road into the safety of her own home. "You can handle this" she reassured herself in her head.  
  
"Oh yeah. I think I just got to hot or something, I mean its killer hot out today." She nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah it is."  
  
"Yeah so uh, you wanna go back down-stairs and uh you know, get back to that party with Kate and Ethan. I mean we left them alone down there." Lizzie laughed. "Who knows what they're doing."  
  
Gordo grinned. "Oh gosh you're right. You sure you're feeling better though?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "Yeah totally over it now."  
  
"Ok then, let's go." Gordo said, heading down the stairs with Lizzie following.  
  
They headed back into the back yard where the pool was to find Ethan being a complete idiot trying to figure out why the water in the pool didn't taste like regular water out of the sink.  
  
"I seriously don't think Ethan is ok." Lizzie leaned over and whispered to Gordo and then preceded it with a little giggle.  
  
"I think you've gotta point." Gordo laughed back.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm Lizzie "Good Point" McGuire."  
  
"Oh that is so not true." Gordo laughed. "This is only once you've had a point. I'm way ahead of you McGuire."  
  
"Oh shut up! Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
Lizzie was finding it hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nuh uh times infinity!" Lizzie said triumphantly.  
  
"Oh I'm so scared! Little Lizzie used the infinity clause. Oh I'm so so so scared!" Gordo said making his voice sound small.  
  
Kate took her sunglasses off and glared at the two. "Children will you shut up?! I'm trying to tan and sleep at the same time here and it's not working out with you two going back and forth." She finished it with her infamous eye roll.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie ignored Kate.  
  
Lizzie stepped closer to Gordo and gave him her best fake at an attitude that she could. "Oh you should be."  
  
"Oh what is Little Lizzie going to do to me?"  
  
Lizzie tried to think of something. "I...I...I...I dunno yet! But I'll think of something."  
  
"Oh look I'm Little Lizzie and I have no ideas because I'm blonde and I have nothing in my brain."  
  
Lizzie was slightly offended even though she knew Gordo was joking. "Gordo..."  
  
Gordo was growing attached to his new nick name for Lizzie. "What is it Little Lizzie? Is she afraid of the big bad Gordo?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh is the big bad Gordo gonna hurt me? Oh my, whatever shall I do?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "Oh now you're gonna get it." With that he picked Lizzie up by the waist and slung her legs over arm and held her back with the other.  
  
"Oh what is the big bad Gordo gonna do to me?"  
  
Gordo smiled devilishly. "He's gonna do this." Gordo walked towards the pool and stopped inches from the side leading down into the pool.  
  
Lizzie looked at him wide eyed. "You wouldn't."  
  
Gordo nodded. "Oh but I would." Gordo gave her a few swings and then sent her body flying into the pool causing quite a splash. The splash for a moment had made Ethan snap out of his trance like state thinking about pool water, but soon was focused on the flash he had suddenly saw but shrugged it off figuring it was just the people living in his head playing games with him again. "Knock it off guys." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Lizzie had finally been able to come to the top of the water. She had a out for death look on her face when she had spotted Gordo. She slowly pulled herself outta the pool and started slowly towards Gordo.  
  
"You're in big big trouble, mister." Lizzie walked even nearer to him, dripping wet from head to toe.  
  
Gordo smirked at her. "Oh I'm so afraid."  
  
Lizzie glared back inching ever more closer to Gordo with each passing second. "You should be..."  
  
Lizzie was now only inches from Gordo.  
  
"Hey this is good entertainment." Kate laughed.  
  
Again, Gordo and Lizzie ignored Kate.  
  
"Whoa Gor-Don is gonna get his booty whipped. I gotta see this!" Ethan hopped out of the pool and took a seat next to Kate, getting a few drips of water on her occasionally.  
  
Kate turned around to face Ethan. "Drip somewhere else. You're getting me wet."  
  
Ethan also ignored Kate.  
  
Giving up, Kate turned back around to see what was going on with the two now.  
  
"You know they're so in love and neither will admit it." Kate said trying to communicate with Ethan.  
  
Ethan shushed Kate. "This is getting good."  
  
Kate gave Ethan an invisible glare from her spot. "Whatever"  
  
"I'm going to do this." In a swift motion Lizzie moved in and pinned Gordo down on the ground and stood over him and slid down until she was nearly sitting on top of them. Then in another swift motion she began tickling Gordo.  
  
"Wh---wh----whaaa---what----isssssssss----tttttthhhhhiiiisssss?" Gordo asked between laughs.  
  
Lizzie grinned widely. "Payback." She continued to tickle him without any mercy.  
  
"MOMMY, UNCLE, DADDY, MOMMY, AUNT, GRANDMA." Gordo said, seemingly to surrender.  
  
"Goooood."  
  
"McGuire, you're a sucker you know that?" Gordo asked, and in an instant, the roles were reversed. Now Gordo was the one with the power over Lizzie. He grinned down at her. "I am the tickle monster, feel me tickle." Gordo began tickling Lizzie.  
  
"AHHHHHHH, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Lizzie laughed. "Noooooo ssssstooooppp! Trrrrucccce?" She pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine." Gordo stopped. Crouched there for a second and stood up, reaching his hand down to help Lizzie up.  
  
"What that's it?" Kate was annoyed. "Uh, whatever!"  
  
Lizzie took Gordo's hand and was finally back up on her feet. She brushed herself off and noticed flashes coming from behind the fence where the pool was. She pecked Gordo on the shoulder and pointed in the direction they were coming from.  
  
"Ugh this is ridiculous. I'm just a freaking normal person and yet I can't do anything because now I'm a freaking popstar with no freaking life because the freaking paparazzi follow me freaking everywhere." Lizzie finished, outta breath.  
  
Lizzie leaned in and whispered something to Gordo and noticeably more flashes came from behind the fence. Gordo nodded in response and turned to Kate and Ethan. "You guys we're gonna go in to get some pizza and stuff. You wanna come or are you gonna stay out here?" He nodded his hand in the direction of the flashes, as to clue Kate and Ethan in on what was going on. Kate winked at Gordo following what he was saying.  
  
"Whoa! I wasn't imagining those flashes! Sorry you guys in my head." Ethan said happily.  
  
"Right." Lizzie looked rather scared for Ethan. "Let's just go in. I'm starving." Kate and Ethan followed Lizzie and Gordo into the safety of the house.  
  
"Gosh why can't they just leave me alone?" Lizzie sighed and almost sat down on the couch. "Ooh bad idea." Lizzie screeched. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go put on my regular clothes and then I'll be back." Lizzie retreated up the stairs and back into the bathroom.  
  
Ethan wrapped a towel around himself and sat down and Kate slid down next to him. Gordo stood in his spot, staring off into space.  
  
"Yo Gor-Don, you gonna sit down?" Ethan asked, breaking Gordo's train of thought.  
  
"Oh uh, yeah." Gordo took a seat seat facing Ethan and Kate. "Why do they have to be like that and follow her everywhere. It's just so unfair to her."  
  
Kate began laughing. "I can't believe her. I mean I would love to have people want to take me picture all of the time."  
  
"That's because you're Kate Sanders." Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well still." Kate didn't want to give up.  
  
Lizzie walked back down the stairs dressed in a mini jean skirt and a pink tank. "You guys I think I'm going to leave. I just need to go home and get ready for school tomorrow and everything." She sighed.  
  
"Lizzie we understand." Gordo said sympathetically.  
  
"Thank Gordo." Lizzie pulled a pink Hillridge High baseball cap that she had had specially made for her earlier in the summer for a disguise and a pair of pink rimless sunglasses out of her over-sized beach bag and adorned them before making her way over to the door. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." She put her hand on the knob ready to leave.  
  
Gordo got up. "Lizzie, wait..."  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie turned around to face him.  
  
Gordo leaned in and gave her a hug and smiled after he pulled back. Lizzie stood there, dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Gordo smiled.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Lizzie smiled and opened the Gordon's front door and stepped outside into the hot sticky afternoon.  
  
Lizzie arrived home a few minutes later. "Mom, dad, I'm home." She called out when she entered the house.  
  
"Oh hi, honey." Jo greeted her. "We weren't expecting you back so soon. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a shower and get stuff ready for school tomorrow." Lizzie started off up the stairs.  
  
"Oh ok. Dinner will be ready in an hour, sweetheart." Jo informed Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie continued up the stairs. "Ok, thanx mom."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Later*  
  
Lizzie walked back downstairs, tired and confused. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She had usually dried her hair right after taking a shower but Lizzie just didn't feel up to it at the moment. She found herself in the kitchen, sitting watching her mom get ready for dinner. The phone ringing broke her concentration.  
  
"I'll get it!" Matt said, sliding into the kitchen.  
  
"Dweeb" Lizzie mouthed.  
  
"I heard that!" Matt said before answering the phone.  
  
"Yeah, she's here." Matt handed the phone to Lizzie. "Great." Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey McGuire." Answered a cheerful Gordo.  
  
"Oh hey Gordo." Lizzie smiled, knowing full well that Gordo couldn't see it, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey listen, I won't keep you long, I just wanted to tell you to be at school 15 minutes early tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie was confused. "What, why?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "You'll see...tomorrow. Gotta go now, bye." Gordo hung up before Lizzie could get a word in.  
  
"Gordo? Gordo? Hello?" The dial-tone came on.  
  
Lizzie stared at the phone for a second and then got up to put the phone into it's charger on the wall. "That was strange."  
  
Matt found this the perfect time to annoy Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie's in love with Gordo." He taunted her over and over, like 50 million times according to Lizzie.  
  
"I do not worm! Mom, make him stop." Lizzie looked desperately at Jo.  
  
"Matt, stop taunting your sister." Jo cut in.  
  
Matt continued with his tauntings.  
  
"You're gonna get it!" Lizzie glared at Matt as he took off running. "Mom, excuse me while I go hurt my brother." And with that Lizzie was gone, running after Matt. 


	4. Hallway Reunion

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: Howdie ya'll! I'm back again for another installment of "Everytime" YAY! :0) Oh, and just so it's clear so I don't get sued I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire. The only things I own are the ideas and the made up characters I might pop in every once in a while. So please don't sue! :P ;)  
  
Ooooh, and thanks SO much to everyone that's reviewed. Ya'll are SO the best. :0). Thank you for all of your kind words. It's your reviews that keep me writing this, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. :0).  
  
Now...onward. :P ;)  
  
Lizzie woke up earlier than she normally would to go to school, an hour to be exact. She didn't know what Gordo was up too, but she knew that if she didn't pick herself up out of bed that she never would find out. She took a quick shower before blow drying her hair straight and putting on her make- up. Then it was on to the clothes. Lizzie looked carefully through her closet at all of the new items hanging there that she had bought from various places from her constant trips to New York over the summer. She finally decided on a pair of jeans, a pink tee-shirt with an L on the upper right side and a pair of pink flip-flops. Comfy, cute and casual. Lizzie didn't feel like being flashy or worrying about whether or not she stuck out in the crowd. It was going to be tough enough dealing with all of the stares in the hallways and all of the questions about what happened in Rome and if she was going to be a singer or not, she knew it was going to be a long day. At least she didn't have to worry about Matt pulling an pranks on her this morning, he had stayed over night at Lanny's because they were working on some kind of contraption to prank they're new teacher with. Lizzie wasn't sure of the details; she had tuned him out before he had gone into much detail.  
  
Finally with a half an hour to spare, Lizzie was ready. She walked downstairs to find her mom and dad already enjoying breakfast and noticed it was rather quiet without Matt there. It was almost scary.  
  
"Morning." Lizzie yawned. "I need a ride to school, I'm supposed to be there like 15 minutes early. Gordo wants me to meet him there early for some reason."  
  
Jo looked up at her daughter. She could see the obvious signs of tiredness that adorned her daughter's face. She was worried about her, she could hear Lizzie at night tossing and turning and talking to herself. Jo didn't know what was going on, but she had a good idea of what it was. "Ok sure honey. I've got to go to the store anyways, so sit down and get something to eat while I go get ready and then we can leave." Jo smiled and exited the room.  
  
A few minutes later Jo was ready to go. Lizzie ran up-stairs and grabbed her book-bag and then was out the door with Jo.  
  
In The Car  
  
"So why are you meeting Gordo early?" Jo nosily asked.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Not sure"  
  
"Oh, well have fun today at school." Jo pulled up to the front of the school.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I'll try." She exited the car and waved to her mom as she drove off. She looked around at the high school, it looked a lot different than the middle school. It would definitely take some getting used to. She walked in the doors and looked around. There was only a few students scattered about here and there and they all looked at her as if they were ready to jump her with 50 million questions about Rome and singing. 'Stop staring at me!' she thought to herself as she felt their glances piercing through her every move. Finally she spotted Gordo standing near the gym, waiting for her.  
  
"Gordo!" She yelled out and ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! I am so glad you're here! This is so weird, people will not stop staring at me."  
  
Gordo smiled. "Well duh Lizzie, you're beautiful." He let slip.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "What?"  
  
"N---nothing." He sighed,  
  
Lizzie nervously played with her hair and after a moment of silence she finally decided to speak.  
  
"So why did you want me to meet you here early?"  
  
"Oh ummm I just figured if I didn't want you here early, you'd get here late." He joked. "Just kidding."  
  
Lizzie felt offended for a second, then brushed off his lame lie.  
  
"Well if you're just kidding then why am I here?" She smiled, trying not to lose her patience.  
  
"Well because I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
"That what?" Lizzie coaxed.  
  
"That..." Gordo was cut of by a loud squeal coming from about 20 feet in front of them. Lizzie and Gordo both turned around to see Miranda standing there, all bubbly and beautiful, as always.  
  
"RANDA!" Lizzie squealed, delighted to see her, she ran over and gave her the biggest hug ever. Miranda backed away and looked at Lizzie for a moment.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie! You're like famous now!" Miranda and Lizzie jumped up and down together, just like little kids the first time they went into a candy store.  
  
Gordo smiled watching Lizzie. Even when she was acting like a little kid she was beautiful.  
  
After the squealing fest was over, Miranda turned around to greet Gordo.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with him?" Lizzie followed Miranda's gaze to a smiling Gordo. He was day dreaming and not even paying any attention to them.  
  
Miranda waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Yo, earth to Gordo, are you in there?"  
  
Gordo snapped out of his trance. "Oh, oh, yeah! Hey Miranda. We missed you." He nodded.  
  
"I missed you guys too! So much!" Miranda said pulling them closer with both of her hands.  
  
Lizzie laughed. She was glad the three amigos was back together once again. "Never leave us again."  
  
Miranda backed out of the hug and looked serious. "Excuse me Missy but you're the one that's gonna be gone a lot now." Miranda pulled them both into the hug again.  
  
Lizzie tried to breathe, she hadn't exactly thought about that. She hadn't realized what all she was going to miss while she was gone all of those months on tour and promotion.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "I didn't think about that. I don't want to do this now. I don't wanna leave you guys."  
  
"Lizzie you have too! Just think of everything, it's your dream." Miranda smiled widely. "Plus you can introduce me to Matt Damon." She winked.  
  
Gordo finally decided to state his opinion. "Yeah and you're great at what you do."  
  
"He's right." Miranda smiled and nodded.  
  
"You guys have to say that because you're my best friends." Lizzie tried to force out a smile.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Miranda laughed. "I'll forever be totally honest with you Lizzie, you know that." She finished, more seriously.  
  
Gordo nodded in response. "Me too."  
  
Lizzie smiled, this time it wasn't fake. "I'm so lucky to have you guys."  
  
"Duh!" Miranda and Gordo both laughed in unison.  
  
The first bell of the new school year rang.  
  
"Oh guess that means we should head into the gym to find out our classes." Lizzie looked down the hallway and seen how much it had filled up since she had gotten there and the wave of students coming at them to get into the gym. "Especially before we get trampled on." She laughed and pulled her friends into the gym.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to finish. I have finals and such coming up and I've been cramming a lot and on top of that I'm studying to get my driving permit next Wednesday so it's been stressful. Up-dates should be more consistent as soon as all of this craziness is over. Until then...Peace :P 3 


	5. Honey Suprise

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! Back again! :0) I Just Got Back From Seeing "New York Minute" And It Really Made Me Want To Write So Here It Is. :0) I'm Excited About This One Cause It's Finally Getting The Show On The Road...Literally. HaHaHa Just Wait...You'll See. ;) In Other News I Claim Nothing But The Idea And Any Additional Characters I Might Throw In Every Now And Then, So Please Don't Sue Me. :P.  
  
Now On With The Show! :0)  
  
"Because I'm Living A Bad Dream" Lizzie sang.  
  
"No, no, no! That's all wrong. That last note was too flat!" the squeaky voice of Riley, Lizzie's voice instructor came as Lizzie struggled on a note.  
  
Lizzie was tired, and Riley stopping her every five seconds to yell at her was only building on her current frustrations. "Riley, how am I supposed to get ANYTHING right if you don't stop yelling?"  
  
"Well obviously not by going on singing how you are singing. You go to Rome to sing with Isabella the day after tomorrow and you're no where near ready." Riley sighed. "Maybe I should just call Isabella and tell her that you can't..." Lizzie cut her off.  
  
"Oh I'm doing this, and when I so totally rock, you'll be so sorry for yelling at me Besides I'm only leaving the day after tomorrow so when I perform the week after next I won't be totally jet-lagged so NAH." Lizzie smiled and evil smile which caused Riley to smile.  
  
Riley gave in. "Fine, rehearsals are over for today, go home, get some rest and we'll try again tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie razed her arms in the air. "WOO-HOO! Thanks Riley, bye!" She ran over to where Gordo was standing with his beloved video camera and sighed. "Hello Mr. Director of 'Let's Film Lizzie's Life'" she smirked in the direction of the camera.  
  
Gordo put down his camera and smiled. "The camera loves you, Lizzie. Besides, when you're old and your grandkids say you're lying about being a famous popstar you can show them this and prove them wrong."  
  
Lizzie just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Aha, let's just go now, before Riley changes her mind." Lizzie took Gordo's arm and pulled him out of the studio.  
  
Upon arrival outside Gordo pulled his camera back out and focused it in on Lizzie's face. "So where to now Miss Diva-Kins?" He smiled.  
  
Lizzie slapped him lightly on the head as he muttered a small "Ouch."  
  
Lizzie smirked. "Call me Miss Diva-Kins again and I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
Gordo lifted an eye-brow "Oh I'm so scared."  
  
"You should b...whoa wait is it me or does this conversation sound awfully familiar?" Lizzie had to force herself not to smile.  
  
Gordo thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Now that you mention it, it does. Too bad there's not a pool nearby."  
  
"Yeah so I could get you back." Lizzie smiled slyly and stuck her tongue out. "Ok we've been standing here for like ever, we should be heading home."  
  
Gordo turned his camera off and let it hang gently from his hand, careful not to drop it. "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
The walk home was a mostly silent one with a little banter of conversation between the two. There were unseen flashes of cameras following them but neither took any notice. They arrived at Gordo's house first and said their goodbyes, then Lizzie headed alone back to her house only to find Matt switched her shampoo for honey. Thankfully Jo was there to help Lizzie repair the damage done to her beautiful blonde locks.  
  
Lizzie sighed and turned to face her mother. "Mom, thank you so much for helping me. Why does Matt always have to ruin my life?"  
  
Jo smiled and looked at her daughter. "Lizzie, it's just Matt's way of showing you that he loves you. He'll grow out of it eventually...or more like hopefully." She continued. "Oh before I forget there was a package for you from Isabella that arrived today. It's in the kitchen."  
  
Lizzie got up from where she was sitting with her mom on her bed. "Oh joy. Probably more promo stuff, or some pictures from the photoshoots this summer. I'll go check." She started heading out the door. "Oh and mom?"  
  
"What honey?" Jo replied sweetly.  
  
Lizzie smiled back at her mom. It was in that moment that she knew that her mom was truly the best mom there ever was. "Thanks again with helping me with the hair." She finished and ascended the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Lizzie spotted the medium sized white box sitting on the kitchen table and paused for a second, wondering what it was. She rummaged through one of the drawers and found a knife to carefully cut the tape on the box. After cutting the tape Lizzie carefully put the knife back in it's place and opened the box. Inside the box there was three separate boxes, small in size. Lizzie opened each and each contained cell phones. One pink, one blue and one red. Gasping, Lizzie picked up the note and read silently to herself Isabella's letter.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Ciao! How are you? Everything is great here in Rome. We are all waiting for your arrival and for the awesome concert we will put on. Everyone here is totally pumped for it. Leading me to why I sent you your gift from me, think of it as an early...or late birthday present. I figured you, Miranda and Gordo would need them to stay in touch while you're away here with me. I recall telling me your favorite colour was pink and Gordo telling me his way blue and I'm hoping Miranda likes red. Oh, and don't worry, the bill is sent to the record company, it's all taken care of. Have fun using these, I will see you soon.  
  
Ciao  
  
-Isabella  
  
Lizzie squealed, startling Jo as she walked into the kitchen with Sam behind her.  
  
"Whoa, Lizzie, why are you screaming? What did Matt do now?" Sam yawned.  
  
"Nothing...yet. It's just these!" Lizzie held up the phones. "Isabella sent them to me for Gordo, Miranda and I to stay in touch while I'm away. Isn't that awesome? EEK! I Gotta go call them." She put the phones back into the box and started up the stairs.  
  
"Matt's using the phone." Jo called up the stairs, catching Lizzie half way up.  
  
This mad Lizzie upset but she kept her calm. "Let me guess he's talking to the Silent One. Such a freak." She continued up the stairs to her room.  
  
She turned the computer on that sat beside her bed and logged on to AIM.  
  
'Good, at least Gordo's on. Wonder where Miranda is. Oh well I'll catch her later.' Lizzie thought to herself upon seeing her buddy list. She quickly opened an instant message box and sent Gordo a message.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Hey Gordo.  
  
SmartGuy1118: Whoa, you haven't been on here in a while. You could have just called.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Ugh I was going to but the Worm was using it to talk to Lanny. (rolls eyes)  
  
SmartGuy1118: Oh, freaky kid that Lanny is.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Tell me about it. Ugh.  
  
SmartGuy1118: Tell me about it.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Yeah, anyways, I got something really cool to tell you. :0)  
  
SmartGuy1118: And what is that?  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Can you come over?  
  
SmartGuy1118: Why? You're not going to do some kind of illegal experiment on me are you? HaHaHa. ;)  
  
DizzieLizzie269: No, but I should now, dorko. ;) :0) So can you come over or not? It's like MAJOR important.  
  
SmartGuy1118: Sure, I'm sure my parents won't care. I'll be over in 10.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Good, I'll see you then.  
  
SmartGuy1118: Yupp, see ya.  
  
DizzieLizzie269: Ciao.  
  
SmartGuy1118 signed off at 07:54:04 P.M.  
  
DizzieLizzie269 signed off at 07:04:10 P.M.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Lizzie barely heard it from the inside of her room with the door shut but she had a sixth sense when she heard the faint sound. A few seconds later Jo yelled up the stairs the familiar "Lizzie, Gordo's here."  
  
Lizzie walked over to her bed and picked up the pink and blue phones out of the box. She hid them both in her two back pockets and yelled through her door "Coming in a second." As loud as she could. She took one glance in the mirror and decided she needed a quick wipe of lip-gloss before she could be seen. She quickly found her favorite cotton candy gloss and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie waved when she was nearly down the stairs.  
  
Gordo looked a little confused but waved back. "So what am I here for?"  
  
Lizzie shook a finger in front of his face. "Ahhh, not yet my friend, follow me." She lead Gordo into the living room  
  
"So am I ever gonna know what I'm here for?" Gordo wondered out loud.  
  
Lizzie smiled, she couldn't help it. Whenever she was around Gordo she just felt so happy and at peace. "Maybe. Sit down." She motioned for him to sit on the couch. "No close your eyes."  
  
Gordo gently closed his eyes. "Okay."  
  
"Now hold out your hand." Lizzie instructed.  
  
Gordo obeyed, holding out his hand.  
  
Lizzie removed the phone from her pocket and placed it into Gordo's hand. "Open your eyes." Gordo opened his eyes, his jaw dropped at the sight. "Surprise." Lizzie smiled even bigger. "Isabella sent them to me, you, and Miranda as a gift so we can all keep in touch while I'm go...not her...away." She found it hard to complete that sentence.  
  
Gordo looked the phone over in amazement he turned it on and looked at all the features. "Whoa, it can take pictures and videos and it has text. Oh man this is great." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah it is. Oh idea!" Lizzie left the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a goofy picture of her with her tongue out and eyes crossed and sent it to the number she had written down on a piece of paper. A few seconds later she heard a beep and a laugh. She walked back into the living room to find Gordo with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Good going, McGuire." He continued smiling.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo enjoyed an hour of each other's company before Gordo thought he should be going home to finish homework. They said their goodbyes and then it was off to do homework and get ready for bed for Lizzie. Once asleep Lizzie had pleasant dreams of Rome and what it would hold once she was back again.  
  
Two days passed and suddenly it was time for Lizzie to leave for Rome. Jo and Sam would pick Matt up first from his school and then pick Lizzie up around 5th period to go to the airport, which couldn't come any sooner for Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon to the office please. Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon to the office." Mrs. Ungermyer called over the loud speaker in the school. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were all in science.  
  
"What did you do?" Miranda leaned over and whispered to Gordo.  
  
Gordo shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to the office together talking over what they thought Gordo could be going to the office for since they already knew why Lizzie was going. They stopped on the way at Lizzie's locker to gather her stuff only to find that it had already been gathered for her with a note that read 'Took care of your stuff.' They continued the short walk to the office to see Jo, Sam and Matt. Gordo took a seat on the bench figuring he had to see the Ungermyer.  
  
Jo looked over at him slightly confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Well I was called down here, just waiting." Gordo sighed.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Sam asked. "You're coming with us." Jo finished for him.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo's eyes both grew large. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, Gordo's parents had an unexpected meeting in London and they couldn't take Gordo with them so we told him that he could come with us." Jo smiled happily and handed Gordo his book bag and Sam gave Lizzie hers. They both were still in shock but very happy. They left the school and drove to the airport. After everything was settled and they were securely on the plane in the air, Lizzie smiled to herself, looking out the window. 'This is going to be one fun trip.'  
  
A/N: So What Do Ya'll Think? Like It? Love It? Lemme Know. Please R/R. :0) 


	6. Coulda Been

"Everytime"  
  
A/N: Yay. Here's The New One. Hope You Like It. :0) Once Again I Do Not Own These Characters, Only The Idea Or Additional Characters I May Throw In. :P  
  
To All That Have Reviewed Thus Far:  
  
loopylou1: Thank you for being the first one to review and your kind words for every chapter. You've been reading from the beginning and that means a lot. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot.  
  
Madame Pink: Your review made my day the day I read it. I'm so happy that you like it that well. Oh and I don't take the credit for punctuation. LOL. Credit my lovely lap-top with Microsoft Word for that one. ;)  
  
Queen-of-sarcasm: It's coming. ;) Thanks for the review. :0)  
  
Katie116: Glad you liked it. Thanks much. :0)  
  
I-luv-roswell: Well thank ya. :0)  
  
SunnyD10990: Ahhh. Your review made me so seriously happy. I'm so glad that you think it's like the show. That's what I'm striving for. :0) Thanks for your kind words. :0)  
  
LizzieGordonforever: First off, I looooooove your username. ;) You won't have to wait much longer for this chapter seeing how it's written and I will be typing it after this. HeHeHe. ;) Thanks. :0)  
  
Jersey Princess: Oh my gosh. I was having a really crummy day when I received your review and it just lit up my day so much. :0) Thank you so so so much. :0)  
  
"Gordo we've been here for a whole 6 hours. You need no more sleep. Come on, we have adventures awaiting us. Waaaaaaake up!" It was 7 in the morning Rome time and Gordo was not thrilled about being awoken so soon after getting there. He mumbled as her rolled over to face a smiling Lizzie. He grimaced thinking how she could be so bubbly that early.  
  
Lizzie took notice of his less than enthused expression. "Gordo I know you don't like mornings but come on, how many times are you in Rome with your best friend?"  
  
Gordo stifled a laugh. That comment had somehow brought back his usually sunny disposition. "Do you really want me to answer that McGuire?"  
  
Lizzie shot him a "Don't een go there look" and rolled her eyes. "Just get up, plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssse." She begged giving him the puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.  
  
He tried his best to not give in but there was no messing with the puppy dog eyes. Gordo stared at Lizzie for a second; taking in how beautiful she was regardless of the hour. She wore a simple pair of light blue jeans and a light pink tee-shirt. Her beautiful blonde hair was in loose long curls that cascaded down her back. From what he could tell she only had a bit of lip-gloss on and no other make-up. He liked her like this, not all made up, just Lizzie.  
  
"Fine." He finally gave in after seeing her worried expression after he had been staring at her for some time. "I'll meet you in the lobby in a half an hour."  
  
Lizzie jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yay." She started off to the door as Gordo smiled at her. "See you then." She opened the door and disappeared into the hallway as the door slowly shut behind her.  
  
Gordo was reluctant to get up. He was tired and jet lagged but he was willing to do anything for Lizzie, even if it meant dragging himself out of bed so early in the morning after a long flight. He finally managed to make himself get out of bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor as he went about his usual morning regiment. In 20 minutes he was out the door and onto his way to the lobby. He took in the familiar surroundings of the hallway leading to the elevator. He was glad that the record company had put Lizzie back in the same hotel that they had been earlier in the year on their class trip to Rome. Gordo slowed his pace to a complete stop as he reached the door the opened to the stairwell that lead to the rooftop where Lizzie had kissed him. He shut his eyes and reminisced for a second about the moment. The best moment in his life he had decided. He finally urged himself to move on knowing Lizzie was waiting for him in the lobby. He entered the elevator and as it lowered closer to the main floor he could see Lizzie sitting on a chair in the lobby patiently awaiting him, with a beautiful smile that shone brighter than the sun across her face. Gordo smiled unable to hold back how strongly he felt for her at that moment. The elevator reached its destination and Gordo stepped off. Lizzie looked up at the sound of the doors opening and waved to Gordo, with the same smile as before. She got up and made her way over him.  
  
"Took you long enough." She teased.  
  
Gordo let out a small chuckle. "I've known you to take way more time than that so don't go there."  
  
Lizzie knew Gordo was right about that so she decided to drop it. "So where do you wanna go?"  
  
Gordo looked at her dumbfounded. "I dunno, this was your idea after all."  
  
"Well you're the one that got the complete tour of Rome. What would you like to see again?" Lizzie questioned, playing with a piece of her blonde hair.  
  
Gordo cringed a little. "I was to busy covering your butt to really take any of it in." He finished off with a nice smile.  
  
She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine since you're being a pain and won't suggest anywhere I have an idea. I have some unfinished business somewhere here, so then come on." Lizzie started walking off with Gordo behind her. "Oh wait, I forgot my purse." She stooped, turned around and made her way back over to where she was sitting before Gordo had come downstairs. She grabbed her purse and hat that sit abandoned there. Gordo chuckled at how forget she was. 'That's so like you, McGuire.' He mumbled under his breathe as Lizzie made her way back over to him.  
  
"Wouldn't wanna leave here without this." Lizzie placed her beloved pink on her head. "Ready now?" She glanced at Gordo as he gave a nod. "Good." she smiled.  
  
As they walked through the streets of Rome, not too crowded at the early hour, there were several photographers following them as always. They always seemed to know where Lizzie was, no matter what. Lizzie and Gordo had become completely oblivious to them after the constant following and just went on with their days as usual. Miranda had been a different story though, when they were in Hillridge. Miranda was a goof ball and was always making funny faces towards them for fun. But for the most part, Gordo and Lizzie hardly ever noticed them whenever they were together.  
  
As they walked the streets started to fill up with more and more people, and Lizzie was becoming more and more afraid of getting lost from Gordo. "Gordo." She whispered over to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied plainly enough without much emotion.  
  
Lizzie moved closer to him. "Hold my hand." She swerved, avoiding coming into contact with one of the tourists passing by her.  
  
At Lizzie's request Gordo become very pale and he felt weak in the knees. 'Holding. Lizzie's. Hand.' He thought to himself as he gulped. "What for?" He asked as soon as he felt he could talk.  
  
Lizzie blushed slightly. "It's getting so crowded, I don't want to get lost from you."  
  
Gordo was slightly disappointed, but still loved the idea of getting to hold her hand. He nodded. "Sure McGuire, wouldn't want my favorite-est best friend getting lost." He reached over and placed his hand into hers. It sent an electric charge through both of them as their hands met. Lizzie lost all composure and had to rest her free hand on a building the they were luckily passing by for support.  
  
"You okay, Liz?" Gordo asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
Lizzie gave a small nod as her composure came back and started walking again, still holding onto Gordo's hand. As they turned the corner Lizzie pointed to where she wanted to go. There were several tourists there already and she hoped no one would recognize her.  
  
She smiled. "That it." She was still pointing at the beautiful fountain as it became more into view as they walked along.  
  
Gordo recognized the familiar land-mark. The Trevi Fountain. "Haven't we already been here before?" He mused as they walked closer to the fountain's edge.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Yeah we have, but I want to make another wish." She smiled as the reached the outer edge of the fountain and stared it at for some time.  
  
"You already had a wish." Gordo laughed. "Isn't there a one wish rule or something?" He gave Lizzie's hand a slight squeeze to her surprise.  
  
"No there isn't." Lizzie let go of Gordo's hand to his disaapointment and fished around in her purse for two coins. She found two and brought them out of her purse. "One for you." She smiled and handed one to Gordo. "You got to make a wish this time around."  
  
Gordo was saddened by the fact that he was no longer holding the hand of his best friend but he accepted the coin anyways. "Fine, I will, but just for you." He smiled.  
  
Lizzie turned around so her back was facing the fountain and she instructed Gordo to do the same. As soon as he was turned around she gave further instruction. "Ok now on the count of three, make a wish and toss."  
  
"Since when did you become so bossy?" Gordo playfully hit her arm.  
  
"Since ever. Now just do what I say." Lizzie turned to him and smiled. "Are you ready now?"  
  
Gordo shrugged. "Yeah, why not."  
  
"Good now...one...two...three." Lizzie closed her eyes tightly and said her wish over in her head a few times before she tossed her coin in. The coin made a slight splash and a moment later she heard another splash letting her know Gordo had threw his. She smiled and opened her eyes at the same time Gordo did and met his gaze and she turned to face him.  
  
With her green eyes still transfixed on his blue eyes she decided to break the silence that had fell upon them. "So what did you wish for?" She questioned Gordo.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Nuh uh. Ain't telling you. It won't come true then."  
  
"Well if you don't tell me then how can I ever make it come true?" Lizzie felt the air in her lungs being drawn out of her. She couldn't believe she had just said out loud what she was thinking.  
  
Gordo stared blankly at her for a second. 'How could she have possibly known what he was wishing for? She couldn't, right. Of course not Gordo. She's your best friend. Wrap your freaking mind around it. She'll never love you as more than a friend. So just stop it.' He silently cursed himself. "What?" He asked when he was finally able to speak.  
  
"W-wel-well. I mean best friends are supposed to make their wishes come true, right? So I mean if I can help make your wish come true. Just let me know." She smiled trying hopelessly to cover up for what had just been said before.  
  
Gordo was hurt and relieved at the same time. He nodded. "Yeah McGuire, if I ever need something, I know I can come to you. You're my best friend, and I will always be."  
  
Lizzie turned and faced the fountain, silently cursing herself with each breathe she took for not being able to tell Gordo how she really felt. It hurt her so much to think that Gordo had just called her his 'best friend' because she knew that's all they would ever be, but she wanted more. Silent tears began to fall down her delicate cheek with each passing thought of what could be. She tried with all she was to not cry in front of him but it was just too much. She couldn't keep up this wall, this front, the mask that she was wearing. It was all weighing her down.  
  
Gordo seen the tears, he didn't know if they were his fault but he knew something was wrong with Lizzie. She hardly ever cried in front of him. It just wasn't like her. "Liz, are you ok?"  
  
She turned around to him, wiping the tears away that he so much wanted to be able to wipe away for her. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking about how beautiful this place is." She lied. "Anyways, let's get back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired still. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep." Lizzie knew she wouldn't sleep and if she did all she would have are dreams of him.  
  
"Oh ok. Sure. Let's go then." They swerved their way through the crowds and made their way back to the hotel. Once inside the privacy of her room, Lizzie lay down on her bed, sobbing with each breath she took. She lay facing the ceiling for some time, she didn't know exactly how long but it seemed forever to her. She rolled over on her side and drifted off to a dream like state. Out of no where she popped her head up and headed over to her suitcase and found her trusty diary and began writing something down in it. She knew what she had to do.  
  
A/N: Shorter than usual, I know. I'm really sorry. I have finals this week so I don't know if I can up-date this week but as soon as finals are over I'll try to up-date at least every other day. I wanted to get this one out though as sort of a cliff hanger to keep ya'lls interested. :0) Anyways. Hope you all enjoyed it. R/R if you did. :0) 


	7. Just Hold Me Tight

**_"Everytime"  
_  
A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm so excited for this chapter. :0) I actually just got the first part of this chapter last night when it was storming really bad here and it gave me an idea and I fell in love with it, so I decided to use it. :0) I wasn't going to but I dunno...it just seemed to flow with the story so well and like it even got me to the part later in this chapter that I had no idea how I was going to write, so I'm soooo beyond thankful for that idea. LOL. :P Anyways, as always I don't own the characters or the songs used in this story. I only own the plot and ideas and any additional characters that I might decide to pop in ever now and then. With that said, on with the story. :0).  
**  
Lizzie lie still and lonely in her hotel room that night. They had been in Rome for over a week and tomorrow was the first in the series of concerts and appearances around Rome that Lizzie would be making with new found friend Isabella. She had been given a hotel room apart from her parents because they thought she was mature enough to handle it and so when she had to be somewhere for t.v. or an appearance somewhere all of the make-up and hair people get in the way in Sam, Jo and Matt's room. Lizzie liked the freedom, but not tonight. It started off great until she heard it; the large clap of thunder had shaken her. Now Lizzie loved the rain but not thunderstorms...oh no. She had been afraid of them since before any of her friends or family could remember, and there she was, all alone in the middle of a June thunderstorm in the most beautiful city in the world. With each clap of thunder she jumped and trembled. Before she could think about what she was doing she found herself walking down the hall and knocking on the door of the now familiar hotel room. She could hear stirring in the back-ground and foot-steps as the person neared the door then the click of the lock unlocking and then finally he stood before her, yawning and quite surprised to see her at his hotel room at 2 in the morning.  
  
"Lizzie?" He wondered out loud. "Why are you still awake?"  
  
"W—w—w—w-ell" She stuttered as another clap of thunder was heard through the hotel. "It's storming and we all know how I feel about storms and I just thought maybe you would stay up and talk with me or something, ya know so I wasn't thinking about it or whatever." She finished with a slight nod.  
  
Gordo opened his door revealing his room and motioned for her to come in. Once inside he closed the door and re-locked it. Lizzie looked around the room. It was the same room he had had when they were there previously. She smiled. Since she had seen him she had felt instantly safe.  
  
Gordo sat down on his bed looking rather sleepy.  
  
"You okay? You haven't said much." Lizzie sat down beside him. "You sure you're fine with me staying for a while cause I mean if you want to sleep I can go..."  
  
Gordo shook his head. "No, Lizzie...stay. I want you..." He paused and then realized what he had just said. "I mean I want you to stay. It'll be fun." He smiled trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
Lizzie returned his smile. "Good. So what do you want to do or talk about or whatever?"  
  
He just shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Lizzie sat in thought for a moment. She was about to speak when yet another loud clap of thunder shook the building. She instinctively jumped towards Gordo, wrapping her arms around him for protection and buried her head into his shoulder. Gordo smiled widely to himself and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly. "It's okay Liz. I'm here. I won't let nothing hurt you." He reassured her.  
  
Lizzie unwrapped her arms from around him and broke the embrace to look at him. "Thanks Gordo." She smiled, biting her lower lip slightly trying to hold back an even bigger smile.  
  
"You're welcome." He finished with a yawn and looked at the clock that now read 2:30. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep, don't you have some press stuff in the morning?"  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lizzie laughed. "But yeah I do." She groaned. "Joy." She fell backwards so now she was lying down on the bed with her legs dangling over the side. She jumped at the distant rumble of thunder. "I should be going, we both need sleep." She yawned, sat up on the bed and then brought herself up to a standing position and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Gordo reached out his hand and rested it on her arm causing her to stop. He then pulled her back to a sitting position on the bed. "Stay."  
  
"Okay." Lizzie nodded feeling a tingle run down her back from his hand still resting on her arm. 'If only he could love me like I love him.' She thought to herself and then let out a slight sigh.  
  
Gordo had a proposition for her. "How bout you stay here with me tonight so if it storms more I'll be here with you so you won't be as afraid." He prayed she'd say yes and stay with him.  
  
Lizzie looked around nervously. "I like the sound of that." She nodded turning her head back to face him.  
  
"Okie dokie!" He smiled and got up, uncovering a spot on his bed and motioned for her to lay down and get under the covers. Lizzie scooted from where she was sitting and got comfortable under the warm covers.  
  
I'll be back. Going to get so pillows and a blanket out of the closet so I can make camp on the floor."  
  
Lizzie sat up and shook her head. "Nooooo you have to stay in the bed with me or I'll cry and I'll be so afraid." She pouted. "Plllllllllllllease?" She stuck out her lower lip.  
  
Gordo felt all of his senses go numb. "Do—d—d—d-do you think that's such a good idea. I mean what if your parents got mad or something."  
  
"Gordo they've known you forever and I mean it's not like we haven't had a million sleepovers. Just chill it'll be fine." She patted the bare spot on the bed beside her. "Now get over her and protect me from this nasty storm before I start crying."  
  
"Well if you insist..." Gordo walked over to the bed and snuggled up in the spot Lizzie had pointed out for him. "Goodnight Lizzie." He looked long at Lizzie. She looked like an angel laying beside him and he silently thanked God for giving him a precious angel in his life. He thoughts were interrupted by the thunder once again. Lizzie jumped and whimpered.  
  
"Gordo, hold me or I'm not going to be able to sleep at all. I'm scared, just hold me please." She said near tears, not necessarily from the storm but more for the love she felt would never be returned. She wanted this one night in his arms.  
  
Gordo slid closer to her and put his arms around her small trembling body. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered soothingly. "It's okay Lizzie. I'm here." He repeated several times. His warm breath on her ear made Lizzie shiver even more. She nodded and watched for a while as he silently drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Why can't you love me? Why can't you feel the same way I do?" She whispered loud enough for only her to hear. If only she knew that Gordo was wondering the same thoughts in his mind as he silently dreamt. Finally after quite some time Lizzie drifted off as well.  
  
In the morning the first golden sun rays broke through the window and woke Lizzie. She smiled as Gordo still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. She eased softly out of the embrace as Gordo stirred slightly but not awakening. She brought herself out of the bed and silently made her way to the door and blew a kiss at the sleeping Gordo. With that she exited the room and made her way back to her own room.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to be a complete blur to Lizzie; she was whisked from place to place during interviews and promotion with Isabella who had to do a lot of translating for Lizzie. She had only seen Gordo briefly that day to her relief yet disappointment. That is until she finally had a minute to herself before her first time opening for Isabella. He silently snuck in the door as she was warming up her angelic voice. He smiled that irresistible Gordo smile still unbeknownst to Lizzie. He stuck back near the door until Lizzie turned around to leave the room to get ready to go on stage.  
  
"Gordo!" She smiled finally noticing his presence in the room.  
  
"Hey. How you doing?" He wondered.  
  
Lizzie gulped back her nervousness. "I'm really nervous. I don't think I can go out there." She shook her head.  
  
"Of course you can Lizzie. I'll be out in the private section in front of the stage, I'll be there for you." He nodded.  
  
"Thanks Gordo but I'm just really nervous." She started pacing.  
  
Jo poked her head in. "Lizzie, they need you out there, you're on in 10." Jo smiled and retreated.  
  
Lizzie continued to pace and breathe deeply. As she walked by him Gordo put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "It'll be okay Lizzie." He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed deeply in the smell of the messy mop of brown curls that sat atop his head.  
  
"Thanks." She broke the embrace and headed towards the door, Gordo following. "Here it goes." Lizzie said nervously but smiling hugely at the same time.  
  
Gordo smiled at her, he couldn't believe that his best friend that he had known all of his life was about to have her wildest dreams come true...again. He was so proud of her. "Yupp." He nodded. "And get this, Miranda called me earlier and she said that they sat up a feed of the concert to run at the school so everyone share in on it, so everyone's at school right now cheering for you."  
  
"Oh my gosh, are you serious? That's awesome but it makes me one million times more nervous. EEK." Lizzie squealed, excitedly.  
  
"Yupp. Pretty awesome." Gordo agreed.  
  
Riley met Lizzie at the stairs leading up to the stage. "Now Lizzie remember all we practiced. Don't mess up." She laughed. "I know you'll do awesome. Hear all those people chanting your name?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and smiled as the cheers of "Lizzie" filled the back-stage area.  
  
"Amazing isn't it? Anyways get ready because as soon as the host people announce you, you're on." Riley said excitedly.  
  
"Whew. Ahhh. This is just like whoa. AHHHH." Lizzie squealed again. Just then the host of the show came out and started talking a little about Lizzie and Isabella and then he said it, the magic words she had so wanted to hear yet dreaded. "Ladies and gentlemen...Lizzie McGuire." came the translation shortly after.  
  
"Good luck." Gordo yelled as Lizzie ran up the stairs onto the stage and started talking a little bit and then started her set. Gordo made his way through the back-stage area and exited the side door that led to the private section in front of the stage. He stood next to Matt and watched as Lizzie bounced around the stage with her choreography, dancing happily. When she had seen Gordo was now standing with her family she gave him a quick smile and a wave as she went on with her show.  
  
Towards the middle of the show Lizzie went back-stage for a quick change adorning a pink spaghetti strap dress with pink thong flip flop sandals. A piano was brought out and Lizzie emerged from the back-stage once again, taking a seat at the piano bench. She said a silent thank you to her mom for making her take piano lessons.  
  
"Now we're going to slow things down a bit and get a little serious. These next two songs really mean something to me. The first is a song that you may recognize but the last is a new one that I actually just wrote about a week ago, it won't be on the cd but I thought I would share it with you tonight." Lizzie paused letting the translator catch up. "And." She continued. "These songs are going out to someone very special to me." She had to hold back tears, she wasn't sure how she was going to get through this, she just knew she had to somehow though. "I've been searching for some way to say the words to them to let them know but I've never been able to find the words to say. So I put what words I could come up with in the second song. I hope you all like them and I hope the person they are going out to, who is here tonight likes them as well." She smiled and turned to face the piano, playing softly the opening notes of the first song, avoiding all eye contact with Gordo. It finally came time to sing and she knew she had to do it, she had to let those feelings free.  
  
**_Turn Down The Lights  
Turn Down The Bed  
Turn Down These Voices  
Inside My Head  
Lay Down With Me  
Tell Me No Lies  
Just Hold Me Close  
Don't Patronize  
_**  
**_Cause I Can't Make You Love Me  
If You Don't  
You Can't Make Your Heart Feel  
Something It Won't  
Here In The Dark  
In These Finally Hours  
I Will Lay Down My Heart  
And I'll Feel The Power  
But You Won't  
No You Won't  
Cause I Can't Make You Love Me  
If You Don't  
_**  
**_I'll Close My Eyes  
Then I Won't See  
The Love You Don't Feel  
When You're Holding Me  
Morning Will Come  
And I'll Do What's Right  
Just Give Me Till Then  
To Give Up This Fight  
And I Will Give Up This Fight  
_**  
**_Cause I Can't Make You Love Me  
If You Don't  
You Can't Make Your Heart Feel  
Something It Won't  
Here In The Dark  
In These Finally Hours  
I Will Lay Down My Heart  
And I'll Feel The Power  
But You Won't  
No You Won't  
Cause I Can't Make You Love Me  
If You Don't_  
**  
Half way through the song Gordo knew. He knew she was singing to him. It hit him like a ton of breaks as he stumbled through the emotions running through him. He couldn't believe the revelation that was just laid out in front of him. A smile crept over his face. Lizzie McGuire the girl he had loved his whole life felt the same about him.  
  
Lizzie continued on, screaming and clapping still heard. "Now like I said this song I just wrote so I really hop you enjoy it. It probably means more to me than any other song has ever meant to me. So I really hope you like it." She said all the while playing the notes of the next song.  
  
**_Remember When  
We Never Needed Each Other  
The Best Of Friends  
Like Sister And Brother  
We Understood We'd Never Be  
Alone  
  
Those Days Are Gone  
Now I Want You So Much  
The Nights Are Long  
And I Need Your Touch  
  
Don't Know What To Say  
Never Meant To Feel This Way  
Don't Want To Be  
Alone Tonight  
_**  
**_What Can I Do  
To Make You Mine?  
Falling So Hard  
So Fast  
This Time  
What Did I Say?  
What Did You Do?  
How Did I Fall In Love With You?_**  
  
Lizzie snuck a glance at Gordo as she began the second verse. He looked so happy. She smiled trying to force the growing happiness inside of her to finish the song.  
  
**_I Hear Your Voice  
And I Start To Tremble  
Brings Back The Child  
That I Resemble  
  
I Cannot Pretend  
That We Can Still Be Friends  
Don't Want To Be  
Alone Tonight  
_**  
**_What Can I Do  
To Make You Mine?  
Falling So Hard  
So Fast  
This Time  
What Did I Say?  
What Did You Do?  
How Did I Fall In Love With You?  
_**  
**_Oh, I Want To Say This Right  
And It Has To Be Tonight  
Just Need You To Know, Oh Yeah  
I Don't Want To Live This Life  
I Don't Want To Say Goodbye  
With You I Want To Spend  
The Rest Of My Life_**  
  
**_What Can I Do  
To Make You Mine?  
Falling So Hard  
So Fast  
This Time  
What Did I Say?  
What Did You Do?  
How Did I Fall In Love With You?_**  
  
**_What Can I Do  
To Make You Mine?  
Falling So Hard  
So Fast  
This Time  
Everything's Changed  
We Never Knew  
How Did I Fall   
In Love   
With You?  
_**  
  
She finished her song and got up from the piano as the piano was wheeled away. She continued her song relieved of finally letting her feelings be known. She was dreading the end of the show, and seeing Gordo. She hoped the smile he was wearing before was a good sign but she still had her doubts. She finished up her set and went back-stage getting congratulations and great jobs from everyone back-stage. She found Isabella quickly to wish her luck and talked to her while Isabella stage and band was setting up. Gordo nervously walked around the corner. He seen her talking to Isabella and immediately felt like running, but he knew he had to talk to her. Isabella whispered something to Lizzie and. Lizzie nodded and turned around and there he was, standing there with a huge smile, waiting for her. She excused herself from Isabella and walked over to him.  
  
"Some show." He mused. "You were amazing. I still can't believe how amazing it was."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie said disappointed that he hadn't said what she hoped he would. "So..."  
  
Gordo gathered his courage and braced himself for what he was about to say. "Lizzie, those songs, were those for me?"  
  
Lizzie nodded and looked down to the floor. Gordo rested his hand and her chin and brought her face up to look at him.  
  
"Lizzie I have loved you from the minute I knew you. I have tried to say for years how I felt but I never knew the right words."  
  
Lizzie smiled and hugged him. "I love you too Gordo. So much." All of the emotions she had kept locked inside for so long was now flowing freely. She had never felt so loved and special in her entire life.  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Lizzie asked backing away to look at him.  
  
Gordo moved in and kissed her softly on the lips. He had imagined this moment for so long, and now it was his reality. No more dreaming.  
  
In that moment Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon became more than just friends."  
  
**A/N: So did you like it? Ahhh. I've been writing this chapter for some time because I wanted it to sound right and I'm really excited and happy with it. If you liked it, drop me a review. Enjoy. :0) Oh and don't think because they're "together" now that the story is over. I have much more planned my darlings. LOL. More to come soon, I promise. :0)**


	8. Something More?

**_A/N: Ahhh. Sorry it's been so long ya'll. I've been really busy with school and it hasn't left much time for writing (which like totally sucks because I absolutely LOVE to write) Anyways, here's the new one. I really hope you enjoy it. :0) And OMG ya'll you have no idea how much your reviews for the last chapter meant to me. You guys are the best and thank you so beyond much for your kind words. :0) It keeps me motivated. :P Oh and the beginning of the chapter is dedicated to loopylou1, thanks for the idea, hon. ;) I also still don't own the characters besides my original characters so don't sue me. LOL ;)_**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gordo watched silently as Lizzie, the girl of his dreams talked to her new found friend, Isabella off to the side. They were whispering something that he couldn't at that moment comprehend. He smiled and Lizzie giggled and shook her head and then as Isabella said something else and then Lizzie nodded sending her blonde curls happily bouncing. Lizzie gave Isabella one last nod and then there she was, smiling in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face to bring him out of his trance like state.  
  
"Yo, earth to Gooooordo." Lizzie giggled. "Come in Gordo...anyone home up there? Gordo?" She grew impatient. "Gordo!" She snapped her fingers in front of his right ear causing him to come down down to reality.  
  
"Hmmm...what?" He asked confused.  
  
"Come on, it's finale time." Lizzie pulled him to the left side of the stage. "Stay here. I'll be ready in a minute." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back out onto the stage as the crowd cheered more loudly than before. Lizzie smiled and waved to random people in the crowd.  
  
"Hey ya'll. Back again. Now you guys might now this song, but right now I'd like to introduce you to my very best friend in the entire world, who is here with me tonight...lady's and gentlemen and all my peeps back home...David Gordon." Lizzie motioned for Gordo to join her.  
  
Gordo stood there, dumbfounded for a second. He was completely shocked by what Lizzie had just said. 'What was she thinking...what was she up too?' Random thoughts of the sorts ran through his head as he willed his feet to carry him out onto the stage to join Lizzie. Everyone was cheering so loudly he couldn't even hear himself think. He stopped where he was standing right next to Lizzie, giving her a confused look. She just giggled and continued.  
  
"So me and Isabella was talking back-stage and she had to leave early for ummm...press, yeah. So anyways Gordo here is going to help me sing. Do you all want to here him sing?" Lizzie held her mic out towards the crowd as they cheered loudly. "WOO-HOO!" Lizzie giggled. "I'm just kidding ya'll. Gordo's just gonna sit down there on that stool right there and watch." She pointed to the chair sitting off to the right. Gordo obeyed her and walked over and sat on the chair.  
  
"Ok now I want to see you all up on your feet for this one. And if you're not I'm gonna come out there and find you and like make you get up." The music began and Lizzie began singing, throwing Gordo occasional glances as he sat uneasy on the stool  
  
**_Have You Ever Seen Such A Beautiful Night  
I Could Almost Kiss The Stars For Shining So Bright  
When I See You Smiling I Go Oh Oh Oh  
I Would Never Want To Miss This  
Cause In My Heart  
I Know What This Is_**  
  
**_Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
I've Got Somewhere I Belong  
I've Got Somebody To Love  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of_**  
  
**_Hey Now  
Hey Now  
_**  
**_Have You Ever Wondered What Life Is About  
You Could Search The World And Never Figure It Out  
You Don't Have To Sail The Oceans  
No, No, No  
Happiness Is No Mystery  
It's Here And Now  
It's You And Me Yeah  
_**  
**_Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
I've Got Somewhere I Belong  
I've Got Somebody To Love  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of_**  
  
**_Open Your Eyes  
Shout To The Skies  
When I See You Smiling I Go Oh Oh Oh  
Yesterday My Life Was Duller  
Now Everything's Technicolor_**  
  
**_Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
Hey Now  
Hey Now  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
I've Got Somewhere I Belong  
I've Got Somebody To Love  
This Is What Dreams Are Made Of  
This Is What Dreams...Are Made Of_**  
  
Lizzie finished and smiled out to the audience as they cheered and whistled and clapped for her. She loved the feeling of being on that stage giving her everything to the audience. It was like a natural high to her, simply amazing. She pulled Gordo off of the stool and proceeded to drag him to the front of the stage. They waved out to the audience as the people continued cheering. "Hope you had fun tonight. I know I did!" Lizzie smiled and sat down her microphone on the floor of the stage. She took her now free hand and placed it into Gordo's and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lizzie and Gordo gave the audience one last wave and walked hand in hand back- stage.  
  
"That was incredible!" Lizzie led Gordo into her private dressing room and shut the door securely behind her and danced around the small room. She stopped upon noticing the silly smile plastered on Gordo's face which caused her to giggle uncontrollably. Gordo wiped the smile off of his face and gave her strange look.  
  
"What?" She giggled a little more. "It was funny?"  
  
Gordo shrugged. "What was funny."  
  
"Nothing it's not important." Lizzie tried to hold back more laughter. She composed herself and walked towards Gordo.  
  
"So af...after w-what happened earlier. What exactly are we now?" Lizzie stumbled over her words.  
  
Gordo stared into her deep hazel eyes for a second and then found himself looking down at the light blue carpeted floor. "Well I-I don't think we can be just friends anymore after that..."  
  
"Y-y-yeah I guess you're right." Lizzie was now a mere 6 inches in front of Gordo. "So then are we friends with benefits or a couple or what?"  
  
Gordo raised his head and eyes for their previous downward position and searched Lizzie's eyes for anything that indicated she was feeling the same way as he was at that very moment. He seen it, he seen the glimmer of hope in her eyes that told him exactly what he needed to know. "Well I guess we...we're a couple then." She shyly smiled and then turned his head to focus his attention on a random picture hanging on the wall.  
  
"R-Really?" Lizzie asked a little to excitedly and decided to tone it down a bit by following it up with a less enthusiastic "I'm mean...really?" in attempts to make her not seem SO desperate. "I mean are you like really really really 100 percent sure?"  
  
Gordo looked up at her again. "Positive." He smiled.  
  
Lizzie took one step closer to him, closing the distance between them. "So then you wouldn't mind if I did this..." She leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips when her cell phone gave it's now familiar ring. She dropped her face slightly and looked down before bringing her face back up to meet his. "Just let it ring, they'll hang up in a few rings anyway."  
  
Gordo shook his head, disappointed in his own little way. "No, no. You answer it, I mean we can have our first official kiss as a couple in a minute. It won't change the way I'm feeling, I promise."  
  
"You better!" Lizzie giggled and poked him in the side. She brushed her lips lightly against his before walking over the vanity to answer her still ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie answered a little too happily.  
  
"You know Lizzie, you should really try to sound a little less happy when you answer your phone. You're a little too obvious." Kate laughed on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Why Kate, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lizzie played innocent.  
  
"No idea my butt, McGuire. Don't pretend like I haven't have to hear you go on and on and on about your little concert plan for a week now, missy. Which by the way, the whole school absolutely loved." Kate said cheerfully as except for the no idea part which was a bit icy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Remind me why I gave you my cell number." Lizzie joked.  
  
"Because I'm one of your best friends and so I could call you and remind you to buy me cute shoes."  
  
Lizzie pretend pondering it for a second leaving silence over the phone. "Oh yeah I remember now." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah well anyways I just wanted to call and say you did a FANTASTERIC job. I can't wait to get to actually see you in person in concert. You so totally rocked. But I do have to tell you that Miranda isn't so happy..." Kate trailed off.  
  
"What?" Lizzie was confused.  
  
"I don't know the details exactly because after the last song she stormed off mumbling something about best friends telling everything. I didn't quite catch it because Ethan was busy asking me how come we could see you even though you were in Rome."  
  
"Oh well ummm I'll have to call her later." Lizzie made a mental note to do so.  
  
"Yeah ok, anyways so how did everything go, and I know you know that I know that you know what I mean." Kate pushed for the details.  
  
"That was way confusing there Kate but anyways I'll just say all is well." Lizzie forced back the humongous smile the threatened to form on her lips.  
  
Kate squealed on the other end of the phone. "Oh my gosh you two are totally together now! Oh my gosh! I have to tell everything! This is so exciting!"  
  
Lizzie could hear the clicks of Kate's heels as she jumped up and down on the hard cement underneath her feet.  
  
"Ha Ha." Lizzie laughed. "It's pretty awesome." She sighed. "Ok beyond awesome. I'm so happy right now."  
  
Kate laughed. "You deserve it McGuire."  
  
"Awww." Lizzie gasped. "Thanks Kate." She smiled to herself, she loved it that after Rome Kate had went back to being the Kate from so long ago. She stopped hanging around her old posse and ditched Claire and went back to her real friends. Lizzie and Kate had become super close since then and Kate only occasionally had diva moments but that was fine as far as they were concerned, it's what made Kate...well Kate. "Anyways I need to go because I have to get changed and get back to the hotel before I get mobbed by like a million people. I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"Ok, have fun and be safe, don't let some crazed fan like attack you and like rip your clothes off to sell on Ebay. Bye bye."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie hit the end button and turned around to find her mom, dad and Matt had all filed into the small room. Jo had the biggest smile plastered on her face and she looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Hey guys. I was just umm talking to Kate. When did you guys come in?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
Jo rushed over to Lizzie and pulled her daughter into a giant hug, taking Lizzie by surprise. "You were so amazing Lizzie, I'm so proud of you." Lizzie glanced over at Gordo and gave him a pleading look. He just smiled and shrugged. Lizzie finally pulled out of the hug to look at her mom who had fresh tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Ahhh mom, don't cry, you're going to make me cry." Lizzie protested, tearing up.  
  
"Don't cry Lizzie, you'll make me cry more. I'm just so proud of you. You were so amazing up there and you looked like you were having so much fun." Jo said returning to her normal bubbly self.  
  
"Oh my gosh. It's beyond amazing up there." Lizzie and Jo squealed together.  
  
Gordo walked over to where Sam and Matt was standing. "Girls" they all said in unison.  
  
Jo turned serious and went into mom mode. "We came to get you because the body guards are wanting to get you out of here as quick and soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, ummm well let me get changed out of this and I'll meet you guys outside in a bit." Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Ok, honey." Jo kissed her daughter on the forehead. "We'll go so you can get dressed." She ushered the guys out.  
  
"Thanks mom." Lizzie smiled and Jo walked out and returned her smile with her motherly love kind of smile.  
  
Lizzie quickly changed out of her concert clothes and into a comfy pink pair of velour pants, a white tee-shirt and a matching pink jacket, returning her concert clothes to their racks. She walked out to find her family and Gordo patiently waiting for her. "Ready?" She closed the door and walked with them and her new body guards to the cars waiting for them outside.  
  
"Awww guys, look." Lizzie pointed to a few lingering fans standing on the other side of the walk way. "I'm gonna go say hi." She quickly walked off in the direction of the crew of girls and their parents standing there, followed by one of the body guards, just in case.  
  
"Hi guys." She waved as she walked up to them.  
  
A shy curly brown haired girl who appeared to be 6 or 7 hid her face into her mother's side as Lizzie approached them. She spent a half an hour talking to the people and signing autographs as her family watched on. Gordo smiled to himself thinking how amazing Lizzie was being to her fans and how graceful she handled it all. Jo noticed the smile and gave a knowing nudge to Sam who in return gave her a wink.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**_So what do ya'lls think? HeHeHe. Sorry it's so short and that it took so long to get up. I've had a bunch of tests and I had to help my cousin with her graduation which was today so I'm pretty much free for now. :0) Hope to get another chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. Don't quote me on that though because the next chapter is going to be a little hard to write but I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going to take it. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Review, please. :0)_**


	9. You Wish

**_"Everytime"  
_**  
**A/N: Oh my gosh, ya'll. I had EVERY intention of having this done much sooner than now. I've had a hectic and drama filled week so if I wasn't off somewhere crying because of all the crap that went on I was helping someone or somewhere away from the computer. Sorry ya'll. Hope ya'll know though that I tried my best to get it to ya'lls before now. :0) Anyways here's the new one. Again, sorry for the wait.**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lizzie sat alone in her trailer holding her pink phone to her ear and listening to the brutal words of Miranda. She couldn't take it anymore as she let her tears start to fall and let small sobs escape her mouth.  
  
"Lizzie, gosh, don't even start that. I'm not going to feel sorry for you just because you're crying. Oh know what? I'm done with this conversation. Bye." Miranda hit the end button and the conversation was over.  
  
Lizzie sat there, her mind reeling from everything Miranda had just said to her. How could someone she thought was her very best friend be so cruel? The knock at the door of the trailer door brought Lizzie out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in." Answered a emotionless Lizzie.  
  
Gordo walked in smiling before laying eyes on Lizzie who was leaning back on the couch, mascara running down her face and her hair a mess. His smile soon faded into a worried expression.  
  
"Lizzie...what's wrong?" He sat down next to her.  
  
Lizzie used her baby blue jacket sleeve to wipe away a few tears from her cheeks. "N-nothing Gordo. I'm fine, really. I just am tired from last night and everything."  
  
"Lizzie, I think I know you better than that. I can tell something's wrong, so just tell me." Gordo seemed to plead.  
  
Lizzie sat her phone down on the counter next to the couch and returned her attention to Gordo. "Fine. I just talked to Miranda and she said some stuff."  
  
"Stuff? Lizzie, c'mon I know there's more to it than that." He inched over to Lizzie and put his hand on her back, comforting her.  
  
Lizzie leaned her head down at his touch and tried to gather up enough guts to say what she was about to say as fresh tears fell silently down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and then pulled her head back up. "She hates me, Gordo. She utterly hates me for what I did."  
  
Gordo sat, confused. "What did you do?"  
  
Lizzie sighed deeply and continued. "She hates that I didn't tell her about how I felt for you and that I told Kate and Ethan and she hates me for saying that you were my very best friend and she hates me because I'm supposed to tell her everything and I never told her about any of this." She broke down and began to shake with the sobs.  
  
Gordo pulled her close to him and rubbed her back gently. "Lizzie none of this is your fault. She's upset; she'll get over it and if she doesn't she's stupid because you're the best friend anyone could ever have."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "I don't think so Gordo. I've never heard her that mad. I could hear the pure hatred in her voice."  
  
Gordo sighed. "Liz, I'm serious. She's just upset, she'll get over it. If she can't be happy for you then she's not a real friend. It'll all be ok. I promise." He pulled her even closer and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Ok." She reached up to wipe away the last remaining tears but before her hands reached her face Gordo brought her thumbs up to her cheeks and wiped them away and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Gosh I must look like a mess and I'm need to be on set in a minute. Grrr."  
  
"I'll go out and get the crew and they can get you all spiffed up." Gordo smiled at her before walking to the door and disappearing outside the trailer for a minute. He reappeared with Lizzie's glam team in tow.  
  
Lizzie sat down in-front of the mirror and prepared herself to be made back up. "I'm getting ready to shoot my first music video and I'm a basket case." She laughed slightly before the team moved in and started fixing this and that.  
  
"Basically it's me running around Rome and thinking about this guy that I'm like so in love with but he won't tell me how he feels. There's also this scene where I'm walking down the street and kinda singing to myself and I close my eyes for a second and I run right smack dab into him and I kinda fall and he helps me up and he almost kisses me but then just takes off and it leaves me there wondering. The fun scenes will be later tonight though when we get to do all the fun night shooting. It's going to be really fun." Lizzie explained to the crews of various t.v. news reporters and newspaper reporters from around Rome and also from the United States.  
  
"What is this song about" Called out a reporter.  
  
"Well it is a very personal song that I wrote while I was in Rome for the first time and it's about a very special person in my life. They know who they are." Lizzie blushed slightly and smiled at Gordo who was off to the side talking to the director. She pushed her bangs back and carried on with the interviews.  
  
"LIZZIE, LIZZIE." Another reporter in the back yelled to get her attention. "What do you do for fun on the off time on the set?"  
  
"Well my boy friend is here and also my mom, dad, and little brother. So I have them here for support. I love them all so much." Lizzie smiled, as she heard various people screaming about whom her boy-friend was and how long they had been together. She finished the rest of the interviews and headed back to her trailer for some down time.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Lizzie laughed and hit Matt up-side the head with a pillow. "I do not talk a lot."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Yes you do."  
  
"He's got a point there Lizzie." Sam added.  
  
"Thanks, dad." Lizzie smirked holding back a laugh.  
  
"So, honey have you heard from Miranda?" Jo asked out of the blue.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip and looked in Gordo's direction. He gave her a knowing glance.  
  
"Yeah I have but I don't want to talk about it." Lizzie leaned back on the couch pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Jo snapped into mom mode.  
  
"Nothing, she's just mad because of some stuff." She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Awww Lizzie, honey, come here." Jo motioned for Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie fought back tears as she instinctively slid over to her mother and buried her face into Jo's shoulder. She then let her tears fall.  
  
"I just don't understand mom. I mean we're best friends. How could I have been so stupid? I should have told her all of this, but no I kept it a secret and then I went and told Kate and Ethan because I knew that they wouldn't tell and I knew if I told Miranda she would get mad and mom I just want Miranda back as my friend." Lizzie rushed through the whole thing in one breath.  
  
"Lizzie, honey I'm not sure what all went on but I'm sure Miranda will come around. If she is your best friend like she says she can forget all about whatever happened and move past it." Jo rubbed Lizzie's back.  
  
"Mom, I really screwed up."  
  
At the worst possible timing the direction poked his head into the trailer and told Lizzie to be on set in 10 minutes.  
  
"Great. Here we go again." Lizzie sighed as she took in her reflection in the mirror. This time her make-up and hair was almost flawless, with only a hint of smeared mascara. She quickly wiped it away and walked out with her family and Gordo into the warm Roman day.  
  
**_You Wish  
Everytime A Star Falls From The Sky  
You Wish  
That He'd Feel The Way You Feel Inside  
You Hope And You Pray  
Keep It All Locked Away  
As You See Yourself Lost In His Kiss  
You Wish  
_**  
Lizzie threw her arms open and sang into the air as the warm sunshine that surrounded her drenched her in a beautiful glow. Gordo couldn't help but smile. So much had happened since their first trip to Rome. He couldn't believe that the one person he had always dreamed of all of his life was finally his. He could hug her and kiss her and tell her that he loved her, she was his and he was hers. He thoughts were cut short as he saw Lizzie take a plunge towards the below step. They were now filming her on the Spanish steps and she had just totally tripped in true Lizzie fashion. Gordo laughed to himself and climbed up the stars to Lizzie who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You know for someone who just tripped in front of a whole camera crew, you're laughing a lot." He reached out his hand and pulled her back up.  
  
"Ya gotta learn to laugh at yourself, Gordon." She laughed one last time.  
  
"Oh gosh no. You're turning into Ethan. Ewwww." Gordo laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
A lump formed in Lizzie's throat and she sighed. "I wish Miranda could be here to see all of this."  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Lizzie, don't start that again. Everything will be fine. Don't stress about it. Just focus on having the time of your life today. It's your day to shine, don't waste it Lizzie, don't."  
  
Lizzie gave a quick nod. "You're right. I will." She lightly hit him on the arm and went back to work, fulfilling one of her wildest dreams.  
  
**A/N: So whatcha think ya'll? LOL. Bet you didn't see the Miranda thing coming. Or did you? Let me know because I don't want this to be all predictable. There's going to be a lot of twists coming up, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this one. :0)**


	10. Lucky

**_"Everytime"  
_  
A/N: Gosh ya'll, I'm so so so sorry this is so late. I was throwing my whole self into getting my last course finished and I'm finally finished which means I should have a ton more time to write which is awesome! :0) As always think you to my ever loyal reviewers. I love you guys so much, your comments lift me up and help me to bring you these chapters. Thanks you guys for all of the support. :0)  
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lizzie stared blankly into the mirror that sat in front of her. No more prodding and poking today. The McGuire's and Gordo were finally leaving Rome after 3 weeks for a much needed vacation after their vacation. As for Lizzie she was just thankful to have a minute to herself. She chuckled and took her gaze from the mirror to the brush still in her hand. She tossed it into the open bag and stared back into the mirror. She seen the same Lizzie as always staring back at her except this one for once was free from all make-up and hair styling for once she was 100% Lizzie. Sure she liked the make-up and hair but she liked her reflection like this, regardless of any flaws, it was the real her.  
  
Lizzie was too focused on her thoughts of being glad to be going home and that she was for once in the past 3 weeks the real her to notice that Gordo had quietly snuck in and now was watching silently as she mused to herself with occasional chuckling or mumbling.  
  
"Do you always talk and laugh at yourself in the mirror?" Gordo finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed placing her hand over her heart. "You scared the heck out of me. Wait, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
It was Gordo's time to chuckle. "Long enough." He replied simply.  
  
Lizzie walked over to stand beside and playfully poked his arm. "So, you ready to go home?" She tried to swiftly to change the subject matter.  
  
"Yeah I am. I miss home, but I'm really going to miss it here. So much has happened here, you know?"  
  
Lizzie nodded softly and turned around to the mirror as to not face Gordo. "Yeah it has. I mean the best thing ever has happened to me here but yet I lost one of my best friends while I was here. I don't know, I mean I really love it here. Maybe I'll just move here and never go back home so Miranda won't ever have to deal with me not telling her everything." Lizzie held back her tears.  
  
Gordo wrapped his right arm around her and she turned as he pulled her into his comforting embrace. "Lizzie, don't start on the Miranda stuff again, ok. It will all be fine, I promise."  
  
"How can you say that I mean it's not like I'm going to go home and she's going to magically forget about everything. It just doesn't happen like that Gordo." Lizzie sighed.  
  
Gordo placed a hand under Lizzie's chin and brought it up until she was looking right at him. "I promise I'll talk to her when we get home and we'll sort through all of this. She will understand." He paused, nodding his head sending his curly brown hair bobbing a-top his head.  
  
Lizzie sighed, giving in and nodded silently backing slightly away from Gordo so she could see him when she talked.. "Ok." Was all she could manage to mutter at the moment.  
  
Gordo gave a satisfactory smile. "So come on."  
  
Lizzie twisted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We've got two important places to go before we leave, so come on." He gently grabbed her hand and started leading her out.  
  
"Whoa, slow down there. First of all I'm in a robe. Second of all I need to finish packing. Third I have to tell my mom."  
  
Gordo shook his head and laughed. "One, go get dressed. Two your mom already knows I talked to her earlier. Three, when I talked to your mom earlier she said since we'd be out she would come up later and finish your packing."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "If I didn't know any better I would think you had this planned out."  
  
"Oh well McGuire maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Gordo placed a light kiss upon Lizzie's lips.  
  
"Gaaah! If you keep doing that I'm never going to get ready, so get your little tush out of here so I can change. I'll meet you in the lobby in like 10 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Ok I'll see you then." Gordo exited the room but not before softly brushing his lips over Lizzie's again before leaving.  
  
Lizzie giggled and shook her head as she now stood alone inside her room. She rummaged through some clothes that had not been packed and decided on a pair of light blue jeans with a pink belt, a pink tank-top that had "Angel" printed in cursive script across the front, a pair of pink Ugg's and a pink baseball cap, pulling her hair into a messy bun before putting the hat on. To top everything off she lightly brushed sheer pink candy gloss on her lips. Exactly ten minutes later Lizzie was downstairs and out the hotel door with a waiting Gordo. One of her body guards followed behind just in case Lizzie and Gordo started any mobs.  
  
"So where are we going?" Lizzie skipped in front of Gordo and galloped backwards as to face him waiting for his response.  
  
"Oh you'll see." Gordo smiled.  
  
Lizzie took her place again beside him and pretended to pout. "Pwease Gordo, tell me." She gave him the puppy dog face.  
  
"Nope, that's not going to work Liz. It's a surprise."  
  
"Oh, a surprise?" Lizzie delighted happily. "What is it?"  
  
"HaHa, that isn't going to work either." Gordo shook his head.  
  
"Fine." Lizzie surrendered. "Can I have a hint then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top and a kiss?"  
  
"Nope, let's just drop it, ok?"  
  
"Ok, oh look. Our little friends are following us again." Lizzie sighed and pointed to a few reporters and paparazzi following in front of them. "Are we really that interesting?"  
  
"Oh you know it." Gordo chuckled.  
  
Lizzie slapped him playfully on the arm. "Mr. Sarcastic Smarty Pants Boy."  
  
"Blah." Gordo spat at they reached closer to their destination. "Ok now, close your eyes." He walked behind her as their walking stopped and placed one hand over her eyes and another reached out to her hand to steady her.  
  
"I can't see." Lizzie commented.  
  
"No duh, brainiac." He laughed. "It'll be ok. I have you. I'd never let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know. I trust you." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Almost there." Gordo informed her. "Almost there." He said again. "Ok now when I take when hand off your eyes, keep them closed until I say 'Open them' ok?"  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Aye, Aye Mr. Captain Gordo Sir."  
  
"Ok." Gordo walked around in front of her and waited a few second before giving the signal for her to open her eyes. "Ok now open them."  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and looked around the familiar room. The gelato shop she mused to herself. Except it was different, there was a small table sat up inside with roses and candles adorning it. Lizzie smiled. "You did all of this for me?"  
  
"Of course I did." Gordo nodded coolly and smiled. "And all the gelato you can eat."  
  
"Oooh." Lizzie smiled "I can't believe you did all of this. You are so the best!" She hugged him. After finally ending the hug she looked up at the menu above pondering what she wanted.  
  
"Your choice." The woman working the counter said in a thick Italian accent.  
  
Lizzie stepped closer to the counter and ordered her favorite mint chocolate chip gelato while Gordo hung back towards the table waiting for Lizzie.  
  
"You have nice boy-friend. You are very lucky. He has been here all morning planning this for you."  
  
Lizzie smiled widely waiting for her gelato. "Yes, I am very lucky. He's an amazing guy."  
  
"You hold on to him. Boys like that are rare."  
  
"Trust me. I will, I'll never let him go."  
  
The lady spooning out the gelato handed the lady working the counter the small cup of gelato. Lizzie thanked them both and walked away.  
  
"Young love. It's beautiful." The lady that had talked to Lizzie commented to the other.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo spent the whole afternoon chatting, eating their favorite gelato and enjoying just being together.  
  
"So that was number one on the list so where else are we going? I'm so excited to see." Lizzie smiled and they walked back down the street towards the hotel.  
  
"Another surprise."  
  
"Oooh goody!" Lizzie smiled.  
  
They finally reached the hotel and took the elevator up. Lizzie becoming more and more disappointed as the elevator climbed further up.  
  
Gordo noticed this and gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll see." He promised.  
  
They both stepped off the elevator and once again Gordo insisted that Lizzie close her eyes while he led her. Reaching the top of the stairs Lizzie smiled knowing fully well were they were at. At Gordo's command she opened her eyes and her greatest suspicions were confirmed. They were on the balcony were they had first kissed. She jumped into Gordo's arms throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"This has been the best day ever. Thank you for everything." She smiled not noticing the flashes coming from behind the stairs and down below the balcony from nosey reporters still following the couple.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." Gordo smiled looking deeply into Lizzie's deep, green eyes. "I just wished I would have told you sooner how I felt after we first kissed here. We could have avoided the awkward summer we had." He shook his head.  
  
"Yeah I really wish I would've said something too. I mean we could've had such a fun summer being together." Lizzie sighed. "Let's promise never to keep anything from each other ever again."  
  
"Deal." Gordo agreed.  
  
"Deal." They sealed the agreement with a kiss as the seal their promise forever.  
  
**A/N: Well ya'll I spent my afternoon off writing this for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. :0) Over my little break from writing I decided on how many chapters and how I wanted them to be. I pretty much have everything set in my mind as how all the chapters will be. The last few chapters will be kind of song-fics because they're going to be very deep and meaningful so I figured that would be the best way to go to get the point across. Well review if you enjoyed this chapter or even if you hated it. I love hearing from everyone. :0)**


	11. I Will Carry You

_**"Everytime"  
  
A/N: Welcome back dear readers! :0) Again I am terribly sorry or the wait between the last chapter and this one. I took a little break to review the story and to analyze where I wanted it to go. I'm really glad to be back writing. :0) Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! Each and every one lifted me up and made my rather bad day seem really good. :0) Enjoy! :0)**_  
  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
_  
Lizzie hummed a soft melody as the plane glided through the atmosphere, taking Hillridge's own little princess home.  
  
"New song?" Gordo groggily asked as he was awaken from a little turbulence.  
  
"Hmm?" Lizzie questioned confused.  
  
"You were humming. Are you working on a new song.?" Gordo asked this time making his question more clear.  
  
"Oh! Yeah kind of. Just have a little melody in my head." She smiled, happily.  
  
Gordo's heart melted. He loved it when she smiled.  
  
"Hey you're smiling." He pointed out. "Feeling better about the Miranda thing are we?" He chuckled.  
  
Lizzie nodded slightly. "Yeah I mean after our little talk earlier I think everything will be ok. You talked some since into this blonde hair." She finished, still smiling.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." Gordo stretched across the seat and gave Lizzie a gentle hug.  
  
"I can't wait to be home." Lizzie sighed turning to look out the airplane window. "And I never actually thought I'd hear myself say this I'm glad to be going back to school." She giggled, pulling her left hand up to slightly over her mouth.  
  
"Are you sure you're Lizzie McGuire?" Gordo asked, almost seriously.  
  
Lizzie poked him in the arm. "Of course I am. I'm just ready to go back to reality for a while. I mean in a few weeks I'll be leaving again and I'll have a tutor with me but I mean it just won't be the same." She shook her head and looked down.  
  
Gordo was sure his heart stopped beating. Did she just say she would be leaving? Leaving. She couldn't leave, not now, not after everything that had happened in Rome. He cursed himself for not even considering the thought that after Lizzie was back home that she would be starting her career and possibly be leaving for a very extended amount of time. His mouth dropped open in a slight O shape. The thoughts still racing through his mind.  
  
L-l-l leaving?" He managed to sputter out, still in a state of shock.  
  
"Yeah I mean I'll be doing talk shows and promotion and all that good stuff for a good month and a half to 3 months a least, I mean there's just so much. Photoshoots for magazines and promotion and doing radio shows and talk shows, basic show biz stuff."  
  
"Which means you're going to be away...from Hillridge?" Gordo asked not wanting to be to be true but he knew in his heart that it was.  
  
"Yeah, where are you going with this, Gordo?" Lizzie asked clueless.  
  
"Well I mean, I, I, I..." He stuttered, stumbling over the right words.  
  
"You what?..." Lizzie asked still utterly confused.  
  
"I'll just miss you."  
  
Lizzie felt heat rise to her cheeks and ears and her smile fade to a frown as Gordo's words echoed in her head. Never had she considered that thought that being away would mean that Gordo wouldn't be there with her. How was she ever going to deal with this? She had to think of something and quick. That's when it hit her. It was so clear. It was perfect, even fool-proof, all she needed was a few approvals and it could happen?...Right?  
  
"I have an idea. Just let me talk to some people, pull a few strings. It'll work out." Lizzie bounced slightly in her seat, a smile returning to her face.  
  
It was Gordo's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about Liz?" He shook his head.  
  
"Gah. Don't ask just trust me on this one. You do trust me don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. I trust you with my life." Gordo smiled.  
  
"Good. This will all work out."  
  
Later that evening, around 3 in the morning Hillridge time the plane gently glided into through the air before taking it's descent to the runway. Gordo looked over and smiled at a sleeping Lizzie. She looked so completely peaceful with a warm smile across her angelic face. Gordo really didn't care to wake the sleeping angel so he gently scooped the blonde up into his arms and carried her carefully into the bustling airport. Even at this hour the airport was packed sending carrying voices in every direction awakening Lizzie. She groggily opened her eyes becoming aware of her surroundings. She smiled upon seeing Gordo's smiling face looking down at her.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked with a yawn as Gordo sat her down upon her own two feet.  
  
"We're back in Hillridge, at the airport and we're just kind of here waiting for your parents to come back with the luggage."  
  
"Oh." She said between yawns. "Goodness I don't know how I'm going to handle going to school in the morning. I mean it's what 2 or 3 in the morning already. Jet lag. Gah." She shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about it." Gordo added with a chuckle.  
  
Jo, Sam and Matt walked through the crowd of people to meet Gordo and Lizzie, ready to go to the awaiting car.  
  
"You ready to go home, baby?" Jo asked walking over to Lizzie, putting an arm around her only daughter.  
  
Lizzie nodded. "Definitely."  
  
"I think we all are." Sam said staring at his watch.  
  
Lizzie took her usual seat in English the next morning, between Miranda and Gordo. Neither was here yet. She had talked to Gordo's mother this morning and had informed Lizzie that Gordo was a little cranky and didn't want to get up. Lizzie had laughed knowingly and told Mrs. Gordon to tell Gordo that she would see him at school. Lizzie watched as people filled into the classroom, each carefully eying here making Lizzie wonder if she looked that tired from the 14 hour flight. Kate and Ethan walked in hand in hand. 'Finally' Lizzie thought to herself. 'Hopefully they can tell me what is going on.'  
  
Kate made a beeline over to Lizzie in her favorite black Prada boots. "Lizzie please tell me you haven't seen this morning's paper." Kate silently prayed that her friend had in fact not seen it.  
  
"Uh no I haven't. Why?" Lizzie questioned Kate.  
  
"No reason." Kate smiled.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie was becoming more suspicious.  
  
"Yo! Liz-zay! How'd you get in the paper? I mean because you're sitting right there. That's like whoa. You're in two places at once!" Ethan exclaimed totally mesmerized as he leafed through the special mini paper that had been including with that mornings paper.  
  
Lizzie got up and walked over to Ethan who was still looking back and forth between Lizzie and the paper, a look of amazement in his eyes. Kate walked as fast as she could possibly go in her boots to block Lizzie from looking at the paper. She snatched the paper from Ethan, hiding it behind her back.  
  
"Kate don't do this to me. Let me see it. Now." Lizzie pointed her index finger at Kate.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kate asked bringing her free hand to rest on Lizzie's arm.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie stated calmly as Kate handed the paper over to her. She brought a hand to her mouth and gasped in horror. "W-what? H-how?"  
  
Lizzie had been so wrapped up in the whole deal that she hadn't noticed Gordo walk in or that Miranda had been eying her from her seat.  
  
"What's up?" Gordo asked walking over to the group.  
  
"Look at this." Lizzie handed the paper to Gordo. He read the title on the paper. "Hillridge's Own Little Popstar Parties, Sings, And Has A Little Fun In Rome" He leafed through the whole thing reading the captions under the pictures. Everything was there. Everything from them arriving there, to her rehearsals, walking around in Rome and even from the morning when they had gotten back to Rome. "Wow" was all that was able to escape Gordo's mouth as he finished looking through the paper.  
  
"Yeah wow." Lizzie shook her head, bringing her hands up to rub her temples. "I have no private life." She sighed as Kate brought her into a hug.  
  
"It's ok Liz." Kate cooed soothingly.  
  
"Yeah Liz-zay. Don't worry about it. Look at it this way. You have your second trip to Rome completely documented to remember forever." Ethan smiled.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help letting out a little giggle as she took her place standing next to Gordo. Did she just hear Ethan say something smart. "That's a good point Ethan. Thanks."  
  
"Hey no problem-o Mc-G." He did his famous double point at her before walking over to take his seat, Kate following not too far behind.  
  
"Nice to see that you're wake, finally." Lizzie smiled as Gordo brought her into a hug and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah well my mom told me you had called and that helped." He broke the hug and took Lizzie's hand leading her over to her seat. Miranda watched in utter disgust. How could Lizzie do this to her? She really wanted her best friend back but Lizzie hadn't even attempted to make contact with her again. She rolled her eyes as Lizzie sat down next to her. Lizzie watched out of the corner of her eye as Miranda rolled her eyes. She sighed deeply and took out a sheet of paper writing down a simple note to Miranda that read. "Miranda I know you're mad at me but please meet me at the Digital Bean after school so we can talk?" She folded the note and sat it on Miranda's desk. Miranda snatched the paper off of her desk, unfolding it and read the note, putting it back down on the desk to write "Why should I?" She slammed the note back down on Lizzie's desk, causing Lizzie to jump. "Because I really want to talk to you, Miranda. I don't want to lose you. :0( Please? Smoothies on me. :0)" She wrote, placing the note back on Miranda's desk. "Fine! Whatever. I'll be there." Miranda scribbled onto the paper right as the bell rang. She handed the note back to Lizzie with a snarl. Lizzie nodded at Miranda.  
  
The school day seemed to drag on for Lizzie who fought to pay attention and more importantly stay awake. As soon as the bell rang she was out of the school like a flash, Gordo fighting to keep up with her. They grabbed their favorite table at the Digital Bean and waited patiently for Miranda. Everytime the bell rang at the door Lizzie turned, hopeful. Finally 15 minutes later Miranda was standing in front of the table with hands on her hips and a frown. "So what do you want?" She coldly asked, directing the sentiment to Lizzie.  
  
**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_**  
  
**_A/N: This originally going to be longer but I'm getting kind of sleepy here writing so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon, I want to get as much wrote as I can before I leave for a week in August. So look for the next one soon. In the meantime don't forget the review. Suggestions are always welcome. :0)_**


	12. Friends Forever?

**_A/N: Guess who's back...back again. Yeah I know I'm a dork. HeHeHe. After this chapter things are going to be flashed forward a bit. Got some really cool ideas and a few conflicting ideas where I can't decide which way I should go, but I'm working it out. ;0) So for now here's the new one. :0) Enjoy ya'll. :0)_**  
  
**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**  
  
Lizzie looked up to see Miranda standing in front of her with a scowl across her face. "Miranda, you came." She said a little nervously, glancing over at Gordo for courage, he nodded at her.  
  
Miranda slammed her purse down on the table and took a seat on the opposite side of Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
"Well I said I'd be here, so here I am. So talk." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Lizzie gulped and wrung her hands together searching for the right words. "Miranda, look I know I hurt you by not telling you." She paused.  
  
Miranda sighed. "You could say that. Oh and don't forget sneaky and down right stupid." She focused her attention on the menu sitting in front of her.  
  
Miranda's words stung Lizzie, she could feel frustration building inside her, but she quickly reclaimed her calm.  
  
"Ok I totally deserve that. Listen to me Miranda, I didn't do it to hurt you. Seriously. You know I would never do that. Miranda I was just...scared. I mean we always talked about what would happen if one of us dated the other and I was scared. Scared that you would think I was crazy and scared that you wouldn't want to be our friend anymore, and I mean Kate and Ethan were there when it all happened in Rome and then I don't know I just kind of confided in them because I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to Miranda, I really did. I wasn't even sure if he felt the same. But now Miranda I'm afraid I lost you for good because of my stupidity." Lizzie was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh Lizzie you know I would've been happy for you. Gosh, I'm your best friend, I would've trusted you with something like that." Miranda stared at Lizzie squarely in the eye.  
  
"M-maybe I should go over there or something to let you guys talk this out." Gordo got out of his seat.  
  
"SIT!" Miranda and Lizzie both snapped.  
  
"Right." He did as commanded.  
  
"Miranda I know that now, I really do but I also know that I can't erase the damage I've already done. I'm so sorry, I really am and if I could take it back I would in a second." Lizzie hung her head, fighting back burning tears.  
  
Miranda now was almost on the verge of tears now. "I know you would Liz. It doesn't change the fact that it happened though. I don't want to lose you as a friend Lizzie." She glanced over at Lizzie and gave her a small smile.  
  
A tear fell down Lizzie cheek as her face sprung into a smile.  
  
"Oh no. There's the look." Miranda chuckled. "I'm prepared to forgive you but you just have to promise to never hide anything from me ever ever ever again."  
  
Lizzie clapped quietly. "Done."  
  
Miranda got out of her chair and opened her arms out signaling a hug. Lizzie quickly jumped up and ran to give her best friend a hug. Both girls let out small squeals and they each bounced around, people staring from every direction of the Digital Bean. They both took their seats after a few minutes of just squealing and hugs.  
  
"I'm happy for you guys. I always knew you two would hook up sometime or another. I mean it was PRETTY obvious."  
  
"Oh shut up." Lizzie batted a hand at Miranda's arm.  
  
The three best friends spent the next 2 hours enjoying each other's company and catching up before dragging home.  
  
Lizzie hastily ran up to her room upon arriving home. Whipping out her phone so quickly dialed the now familiar record label phone number.  
  
"Dan Vinson please." Lizzie asked the operator politely.  
  
Dan picked up on the other end. "Lizzie, my favorite girl. What's up?" he asked in his gruff but silly voice.  
  
"I've got a proposition for you." Lizzie smiled deviously.  
  
Ending the phone call with the record executive she happily 3 wayed her best friends.  
  
"What's happening chica?" Miranda happily asked.  
  
"How do I feel like this is going to be another girl fest?" Gordo sighed, helplessly.  
  
Miranda laughed. "Because it probably is going to be, Gordo."  
  
"Guys I've got super news." Lizzie said, ready to bust with excitement.  
  
You could practically hear Miranda smile. "Spill, girl."  
  
"Well I'm going on my press tour soon annnnnd..." Lizzie loved making them wait.  
  
Gordo shook his head. "Lizzie you know you're really twisted, making us wait."  
  
"I know." Lizzie snickered. "Anyways I talked to Dan my record person dude, whatever and he thinks it would be a good idea to have you guys come out a few weekends every month to film a few day in the life things for my web-site and he wants you guys to be there since you guys are one of my driving forces. You would be going to New York and L.A. and Chicago, and the record label is totally paying for everything and they'll even let us go to some really cool touristy places, and most of it is over winter break, so you guys would be out of school and I mean I know this is sudden but it would be so fun." Lizzie finished.  
  
Miranda's eyes widened. "D-did you say NEW YORK?"  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Yupp. I bet your parent's are going to think I'm crazy or something." Lizzie laughed. "But my parent's are so totally going to be there so it's not like we're gonna be by ourselves."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Gordo asked a little apprehensively.  
  
"Totally not kidding."  
  
"Lizzie come down-stairs, the eel cooking contest is on again." Sam yelled up the stairs to Lizzie.  
  
"Joy I've got to go, but ask your parents. Okay? Talk to you guys later. Ciao."  
  
"Hasta la bye bye." Miranda laughed.  
  
"I still think you're crazy McGuire."  
  
"I know you do Gordo."  
  
The three ended their phone conversation.  
  
Reluctantly both Miranda and Gordo's parent's agreed with the plan after much discussion with the McGuire's. Three weekends after, the first week of winter break, they set off on their first trip along with the McGuire's and a tutor for Lizzie. Along the way they had many adventures and became even closer than before.  
  
**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
**  
**A/N: VERY short chapter I know. GAH but like I said, they next chapter is going to be flash forward and things will really get rolling. I'm really excited about that. This was more of a filler chapter but a chapter none the less. Look for the next one soon. Until then..ciao! :0)**


	13. My Happy Ending

**_"Everytime"  
_  
A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm really excited about writing this chapter because everything is going to be oh so totally...different. We're slowly drawing closer to the end which is really kind of sad...but let's not mention that now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all continue to read this story even though sometimes I'm rather slow with up-dates. I really do appreciate all of my readers and all of the reviews. :0) So without further ado I now present to you the new chapter. :0)  
**  
Lizzie found herself staring judgingly at her reflection in the mirror as her hair and make up team prepared her for yet another video shoot. Not much had changed in her appearance although her once long blonde locks now rested upon her shoulders and framed her perfect face. Outside she was still the same Lizzie. It was the inside that had been damaged. She often found herself thinking back to the day when everything changed, when her whole world crumbled around her. She pushed those thoughts aside for now anyways. She again focused her attention on her reflection. The once happy girl that everyone had grown to love was gone and in her place was a sad and confused girl. Lizzie was now 18 and alone. Sure she had the most amazing friends ever who were waiting for her on the set, and had the most incredible career, and her family whom she loved more than anything, but she felt completely alone and disconnected. After this video shoot all of her friends will be leaving for college and she will be even more alone. She shook her head as she tried to rid herself of the painful thoughts. Lorenzo was now finished with her hair and Linda was putting the finishing touches on her make up. Lizzie smiled a fake smile and thanked them both as she headed out to set. She smiled another fake smile as she found her friends there smiling and waiting for her. She gingerly ran over to them and instigated a group hug. After the hug ended she looked at the group of friends standing all around her and felt truly lucky to be surrounded with such good friends. Miranda, Kate, Ethan and Larry who interestingly enough had joined the group of friends after he and Miranda started dating in their sophomore year of high school.  
  
"You look amazing Liz." Miranda finally commented breaking the silence. "But isn't the whole set and everything kinda depressing?"  
  
Lizzie giggled a little. "Randa, it's a depressing song, do you expect bunnies hopping around and singing happily along with me?"  
  
Ethan's eyes grew wide. "She has a point there. But the bunnies would be awesome in a video."  
  
The whole group had a laugh at Ethan, which they had all grown pretty accustomed to.  
  
Ethan looked confused and everyone laughed. "I was serious."  
  
That only set everyone into a new round of giggles.  
  
Although Lizzie was laughing she wasn't really happy. She was laughing for the sake of her friends. She really didn't want to let them know how unhappy she truly was. She didn't want them to worry about her so she put on a happy face and pretended to be the same normal Lizzie.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Miranda questioned Lizzie.  
  
"Ugh close up's." Lizzie whined. "Those are always boring because you just stand there and sing, but at least we're getting that out of the way first. Whoa, where did Larry get off too?" She noticed Larry's sudden disappearance.  
  
"Ahhh, he went to watch all of the technical stuff. You know him." Miranda laughed.  
  
"Oh." Lizzie said knowingly. "Gotcha." She winked.  
  
Amanda, Lizzie's new personal assistant walked over to the group.  
  
"Lizzie, you're needed on set."  
  
"Oh ok. Thanks." Lizzie waved to her friends and took her spot on set in front of the long black curtains that were moving rapidly from a fan from behind to simulate motion.  
  
"Ready?" The director asked Lizzie.  
  
"Ready" She meekly replied.  
  
"Roll playback."  
  
Lizzie lip synced along to the pre-recorded track fine until she reached the part she dreaded the most.  
  
**It's Nice To Know That You Were There**  
  
Lizzie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and a lump forming in her throat.  
  
**Thanks For Acting Like You Cared  
**  
She let her guard down as a tear slipped silently down her face.  
  
**And Making Me Feel Like I Was The Only One**  
  
She felt the world closing in around her as more tears flowed down her face.  
  
**It's Nice To Know We Had It All**  
  
She felt like running, running away from it all.  
  
**Thanks For Watching As I Fall  
**  
She had all she could take.  
  
"I can't do this." She tearfully fell to a crouching position, hugging her knees.  
  
Everyone on set wasn't sure what was going on or what to do so they all set there, waiting to see what happened.  
  
She finally stood up and just kind of zoned out for a second as in deep thought. Finally coming to her senses she ran out of the room and headed for the comfort of her dressing room.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Miranda told the group and ran after her friend.  
  
She approached the dressing room door and found it shut. She lightly knocked on the door and waited. No answer. She knocked once more and still no answer. She decided to just walk in, so she quietly turned the knob and entered the room to find Lizzie with her feet curled under her on the couch, head against the cushion behind and she was sobbing. This only confirmed Miranda's suspicions that Lizzie was not acting how she truly felt.  
  
"Liz?" She asked as if asking for permission to speak.  
  
Lizzie looked up to see Miranda; she hadn't noticed that anyone besides herself was in the room. She wiped the tears that were running down her face and gave Miranda her best fake smile.  
  
She tried to act as if nothing was wrong. "Randa, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Miranda grew frustrated. "Liz cut the shit. I know something is wrong."  
  
Lizzie was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"Lizzie I've known you since like ever. I think I know when something is wrong with you." She shook her head and took a seat next to Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie found herself fighting back tears as she bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and returned her attention to Miranda.  
  
"I-I-I I just couldn't take it Randa. Everything came flooding back to me, and I just couldn't take it."  
  
"Liz, come here." Miranda opened her arms and Lizzie scooted over to Miranda and fell into her open arms and then fell to a laying position resting her head on her best friends leg. "I know it hurts Liz, I really do but you have to move on, honey. You just have to. You can't spend your life dwelling on it."  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "I know." She whispered, barely audible. "It just hurts so much."  
  
"I know it does but one day that hurt will start to fade and then the next it'll fade even more and more until it's gone, but until then you need to pull yourself together, hon. It hurts me to see you like this."  
  
Miranda was about to say more but Lizzie cut her off.  
  
"I never thought it would hurt this much, but it does, it really does."  
  
Miranda sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
Silence fell over the two. Lizzie sat up from her once laying position. "Randa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I be alone for a minute to collect myself enough to head back to set?"  
  
Miranda smiled, seeing her friend finally coming around. "Sure." She exited the room, leaving Lizzie all alone once again.  
  
She looked at the small platinum ring band with diamonds encircling it and that day came flooding back to her.  
  
**-Flashback-**  
  
Lizzie had taken a year off after one of Gordo's independent films had gained major popularity with the celebrity crowd and was becoming a fast hit. He and Lizzie had both since finished high school at the age of 16 because of a lot of studying ahead due to her constant touring and he was always there with her right by her side every step of the way. Since they had both finished early he took up a film making class at UCLA and fastly became one of the best students in class. One of his teachers, sophomore year had informed him about a filming opportunity that he thought that Gordo would be perfect for and eager to start his career, Gordo accepted and was hired as the director for the independent film. Gordo would love when Lizzie would visit on set, it seemed to bring a wonderful light to the set and everyone always seemed cheerful when she was around. When the movie had opened at an international film festival it quickly became a hit and that's when Lizzie made the decision to take a year off to tour around with Gordo to promote the movie. They were both 18 years old at this point and were free to tour without parental supervision. Gordo quickly made lots of friends with various film makers and everyone wanted him to direct their next big movie. He had never been happier before in his life. That is until he noticed that the life was slowly draining out of the once spunky Lizzie. At events she would just kind of fade into the background as he talked to reporters about the movie and upcoming projects. He tried to tell himself that it was just his imagination but he knew what was really happening and that was that Lizzie was giving up her dreams and herself to be with him. That's when he realized what he had to do.  
  
Lizzie heard the words in her head so clearly as if they had just been said yesterday.  
  
Gordo became increasingly frustrated as Lizzie tried to convince him that he was making a huge mistake. "Lizzie, I can't ask you to give up your life for me!" He yelled.  
  
"Gordo! Hello, I'm not. This is what I want. Why the hell would I have taken off a whole frigging year from music? Huh Gordo, huh? So I could be with you!" Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Exactly! You're giving up your life for me and I can't ask you to do that. Not anymore Liz, so don't make this any harder than it already is." He sighed.  
  
Lizzie sat down on the couch in defeat. "Fine if that is what you want, then just leave, please." She pointed to the door.  
  
"Liz, c'mon I didn't..."  
  
"Leave." She insisted as she began to silently cry.  
  
"Ok, I guess that's fair. I'll leave." He walked to the door. "Lizzie, just don't forget that I do love you and that I only did this because I love you and I can't see you give up your life for my happiness. I just can't do that, Liz, I can't. I want you to have a happy ending. I love you." He then opened the door, walked out and disappeared from her life.  
  
**-End Flashback-  
**  
Lizzie took the ring off of her finger and threw it into the wall on the other side of the room. It fell to the floor with a clink and circled around and around before it made it's finally resting place on the floor.  
  
Lizzie walked to the door and opened it, she paused before leaving and looked at the ring on the floor.  
  
"So much for my happy ending." She sighed and walked back onto the set.  
  
**_A/N: Ahhh. That was SO unbelievably hard to write but I'm really proud of it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you liked it or even if you didn't. I would love to hear your feedback on it. :0)_**


	14. Just To Say Hey

**_"Everytime"_  
  
A/N: WOW. It's been over two months since I've wrote on this. School has a way of sidetracking the writing process for me because on top of the regular English class I have a Creative Writing and Short Stories class which requires SO much writing. This is a very rare moment that I have nothing to do so I'm very excited that I finally get to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did when I was developing the plot in my head earlier in the day. :0)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
It had been several months since the video shoot and the single had hit it big, had it's moment and faded out silently just as all singles do. Lizzie had been as busy as ever, going around the world promoting the single and recording her next cd. Now she was finally taking a break, leaving behind the troubles of recording and mixing and singing for a later day. The next two weeks was going to be heaven to the overambitious singer who desperately needed a break.  
  
Walking in the door of her apartment on the ocean-front of Hillridge Lizzie let all of the luggage she had been struggling with fall to the ground and she walked into the living room and plopped herself down on the over-sized couch and sighed contentedly. This was the first time in a long time she had felt truly relaxed.  
  
"Home sweet home." She whispered into the quietness. She grinning at the silence that met her back instead of a million questions coming at her from every direction.  
  
The blinking red light on her answering caught her attention as she got up off of the couch to sort through her luggage. She pushed the play button as she walked over to the bags laying on the floor softly humming the lyrics to a song she had recorded a few days prior.  
  
"H-h-hi I'm Freddy and your refrigerator is running. Bye." The first message greeted her.  
  
Lizzie laughed. Ethan was truly a class act. She was used to the prank calls from her friends everytime she left town.  
  
The next 20 or so messages were all her friends, her mom calling her answering machine just to hear her voice and fans who had somehow miraculously retrieved her phone number. She hummed to herself all the while unpacking clothes, folding them and taking them to her bedroom. On one particular trip to the bedroom the message playing on the answering caught her immediate attention.  
  
"L-Lizzie? Oh shit I hate answering machines." A familiar male voice stuttered out. Lizzie walked to the door frame of her bedroom with several items of clothing still in hand that she had not yet been able to place in their respective places.  
  
"Ok I didn't call just to state my distaste for answering machines." The voice continued. "I heard on the radio yesterday morning that you were going to be back in town tomorrow so I just thought I would call to say hey. So hey. B-b-bye Lizzie." You could hear the struggle in Gordo's voice trying to pull him from saying anything further. The answering machine beeped signaling the end of the messages.  
  
Lizzie stood froze in her doorway. She hadn't even thought about him in months, she had pushed him to the back of her mind and thrown herself into work. Now all of those memories came flooding back. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the memories but there they stayed. She walked to the pile of luggage laying on the floor and started to once again attempt to get all of the clothing to her bedroom hoping to push the thoughts out of her mind once again. No such luck.  
  
Then while folding a shirt a thin smile formed on her lips. For the first time since the breakup she felt an overwhelming sense that everything was alright. That she shouldn't regret the relationship but cherish the memories and learn from the mistakes they had both made.  
  
Disregarding the pile of clothes still lying on her living room floor Lizzie found herself in the small recording studio that she had insisted on having built for her midnight writing sprees. Soon she found herself writing down lyrics, mixing music and recording the song. It was only a rough demo of the song but Lizzie could care less because she had finally been able to break through the feelings of hurt and released the part of her that was going to be okay. She looked at the clock, she had started at 5 that evening and now it was 1 a.m.  
  
Lizzie walked to the living room and unlocked the door that led to her ocean front patio. Stepping outside she deeply inhaled the alluring smell of the ocean and the relaxing calm of the smell. She opened the patio gate, taking her shoes off and delving them into the soft sand. She then proceeded down to the ocean letting the waves slowly cascade over her bare feet. How she had missed moments like these. She stood in the same position just letting her senses take in everything. Sighing she tore herself away from the beach into the comforts of her apartment for some much needed rest.  
  
Early that morning Lizzie awoke with a smile on her face. Today was a new day and she was ready to face it with her newly found sense of well being. She quickly got out of bed and opened the draping curtains hanging over her windows and let the warm sunlight pour in.  
  
After doing her normal morning routine, she quickly retrieved her phone and dialed Miranda's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" The sleepy brunette answered.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead, get dressed and get your butt over here." Lizzie giggled.  
  
Miranda smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well you sound rather up-beat today, quite a change from the previous."  
  
"Darn right." Lizzie answered back. "Now hurry up."  
  
"Okay I'm up I'm hurrying. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Miranda gave in.  
  
"Okay see you then." Lizzie happily hung up and settled in on the couch to wait for Miranda's arrival.  
  
Exactly 15 minutes later Miranda was ringing Lizzie's doorbell. Lizzie skipped to the door and opened it to her best friend. They both hugged for what seemed like an eternity for all the lost time. After a long while they both broke apart and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"So what's so important that I just HAD to come now." Miranda put emphasis on HAD.  
  
"Well get this, Randa." Lizzie said bubbly. "Gordo called and left a message on my answering machine just to say hey." She laughed.  
  
"And you're laughing?" Miranda asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie nodded. "Anyways I just want you to hear this song." She got up and plopped the cd into the cd player located in the living room, one of many in the apartment.  
  
"I think you'll really like this one." Lizzie smiled as the song began.  
  
**C'mon, Uh. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4.  
  
It Was A Couple Of Years Ago  
I Was Sitting Beside My Window  
I Never Will Make The Same Mistake  
  
Cause That's When He Walked On By  
For Almost A Year I Followed  
I Don't Regret A Single Day  
  
Then He Changed  
And Proceeded To Tear From Me  
Every Inch Of Soul You See  
And He's Kept It To This Day  
  
And I Die Everytime  
I Find A Piece Of Him In Corners Of My Mind  
So I Washed It All Away  
And Time  
It Took Me Time  
But I Have Left Those Memories Back And Far Behind  
He Called Me Yesterday  
Just To Say Hey  
  
I Was The Last To Know  
Such An Infatuation  
That I Can Say  
With Certainty  
  
Then He Changed  
And Proceeded To Tear From Me  
Every Inch Of Soul You See  
And He's Kept It To This Day  
  
And I Die Everytime  
I Find A Piece Of Him In Corners Of My Mind  
So I Washed It All Away  
And Time  
It Took Me Time  
But I Have Left Those Memories Back And Far Behind  
He Called Me Yesterday  
Just To Say Hey  
  
It Took Me A Lifetime To Forget You  
But I Did  
I Never Want To See Your Face Or Speak Your Name (Again)  
  
And I Die Everytime  
I Find A Piece Of Him In Corners Of My Mind  
So I Washed It All Away  
And Time  
It Took Me Time  
But I Have Left Those Memories Back And Far Behind  
He Called Me Yesterday  
Just To Say Hey  
Just To Say Hey  
(Just To Say Hey)  
Just To Say Hey  
(Just To Say Hey)  
**  
Miranda stared quizically at Lizzie as the song ended. Lizzie walked back and sat on the couch and greeted her back with a hopeful smile. Soon Miranda's lips broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Lizzie!" She squealed and hugged the blonde, taking her by surprise. "Really?" She broke from the hug and looked at Lizzie questionally.  
  
Lizzie nodded as tears clouded her eyes. "I'm finally going to be ok, Randa." She sighed and leaned back into the comforts of her couch ready to face the world with a newly found perspective.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N: Sorry it's so short ya'll, but I hope you enjoyed in nonetheless. :0) And don't think it's over just yet. HeHeHe. I've got a few more good ones up my sleeve. :0) Oh and the song used in this chapter is "Hey" by Mandy Moore and I do not own it so don't sue me. LOL. ;)**


	15. Major Author's Note

**Major Author's Note:** GAH! Guys I am so so so sorry for completely not updating in almost 4 months. Wow. It seems like forever, doesn't it? Anyways I'll cut to the chase…school is **evil**, homework is **evil** and having two major writing courses is **evil**. And while I have had opportunities to write I have so chosen to **read**, rather than **write**. I'm also finding myself drifting into the land of Gilmore Girls fan fiction, and let's face it, best show ever, not saying I don't love **Lizzie**, because I do, I really do and I really want to finish this. My question goes to you, **the reader**…do you want this story to finish, or would you rather I start something else or what? It's up to you. My one writing course will be ending soon because it's a half school year course. Let me know what you think, cause I'm completely on the fence about this because I have **no** idea if anyone will even **want** to read more of this or not. Heck, most of you probably have **forgotten** about it after this long. Drop a line and let me know what you think…


End file.
